Sólo una ilusión
by Hikari Katsuragi
Summary: [Fic compartido: Hikari K. y DreamKat]. Una sola y simple ilusión por algo tan normal como puede ser un libro, hace que dos personas acaben unidas por el destino. [OneShot]


HK¡Holas, holas! Bueno, aquí traemos un fic. Sí, sí, digo traemos porque está hecho por mí y por Dream-Kat, mi querida beta, en un arrebato de aburrimiento vía msn. Curioso¿no? Jejeje.

DK: yeeah... la verdad es que es muy guay esto de escribir un fic por parejas. Sobretodo con alguien con quien te entiendas tan bien, como es el caso de Hikari Katsuragi, que además de beta, es una de las personas con las que mejor me entiendo a la hora de escribir. Supongo que compartimos los mismos gustos juju.

HK: Va a ser eso… ¡Bueno! Pues aquí tenemos este fic. Un one shot (que de corto tiene poco xD) de estos chicos tan monos º-º jejeje. Hemos pasado penurias para escoger el título hasta que hemos encontrado uno adecuado, que¡por cierto! Nos lo dijo Nat… y es por ello, por lo que le dedicamos éste fic, nuestra pequeña obra maestra (¡Sí, sí, nos encanta como nos ha salido!)

DK: Y esperamos que acepte este regalitu (n.nU) como una especie de soborno (PORQUE LO ES XD) y que postee rapidito una de esas convers cofcof con Soryu cofcof que nos gustan tanto xD

HK¡Tú sí que sabes, Kat! xD

DK: se MWAHAHAH...

HK: También dedicar a todas nuestras nenis. Las de Kat ya sabéis quienes, las mias también lo sabéis ;P Bueno… pues aquí os dejamos con el fic. ¡Nos vemos al final!

_Disclaimer: No… no somos JKRowling. ¿No veis que somos dos aficionadas frikis que no podemos vivir sin escribir cosas del estilo? Hay que ver…_

_Advertencias: el fic contiene lemon. Quien lo lea que sea bajo su propia responsabilidad._

"_**Sólo una ilusión"**_

Lily caminaba a paso lento por una calle poco transitada de Hogsmeade. Hacía rato que la pelirroja se había separado de sus amigas con la excusa de comprar una pluma nueva y tener que pasar por correos.

Pero lo cierto es que no había sido eso. Sí que tenía que comprar una pluma, y algo de tinta, pero necesitaba estar un rato sola.

Se ajustó bien la túnica que llevaba sobre la ropa muggle. Hacía más frío del que aparentaba y de vez en cuando le daba algún escalofrío.

Giró por una esquina, entrando en una calle prácticamente desierta, exceptuando algunas personas. Caminó con aparente tranquilidad, mirando los escaparates llenos de vestidos y túnicas de gala para Navidad, entre otros artículos. Era cierto, apenas quedaba una semana, y recordaba que ella tendría que quedarse en Hogwarts a última hora, a causa de no sabía que planes tenía Petunia.

Respiró hondo antes de continuar caminando, intentando no pensar en nada, pero sin poder evitarlo. Siempre había algo que le venía a la cabeza, por más que quisiera quitárselo. Y ese algo tenía nombre y apellidos:

James Potter.

Al mismo tiempo, y no muy lejos de ahí, los ojos de James brillaban de la emoción. ¿Podía alguna escoba ser tan maravillosa como la _Nimbus 77_? Tenía que ser tan rápida... esa forma, aquel mango tan perfecto, tan bien tallado, con las letras doradas brillantes, como si pidieran a gritos que la comprara. Su respiración empañaba el escaparate, y a su lado, la de Sirius también lo hacía. La de Remus no, por supuesto, que todo lo que hacía era leer un libro que acababa de adquirir en vete a saber tú qué tienda.

-Quiero esa escoba -decidió, más para sí mismo que para los demás, y Sirius asintió con la cabeza, también anonadado.

Pero entonces, vio en el cristal el reflejo de cierta chica que caminaba sola, y por mero instinto giró su cabeza. Le había parecido que era pelirroja...

Bingo. Pelirroja. Y no cualquier pelirroja, sino ni más ni menos la que había estado obsesionándole durante años... por llevarse mal, por supuesto. Carraspeó.

-Ahora vuelvo -murmuró con la sonrisa aún bailando en sus labios, y se alejó del escaparate para alcanzarla, ignorando aquel _"'Evans¿cómo no?"_ que pareció escuchar de boca de Sirius.

La pelirroja, absorta en sus pensamientos, mirando los escaparates que había por la calle, sin prestarles atención, no se había percatado de que era seguida por el moreno de gafas que tanto la atormentaba. No entendía como, no entendía porqué, ni tampoco cuando, pero el merodeador se había instalado en su mente día y noche, y no había manera de que pudiese, ni tan siquiera unos minutos, sacárselo de la cabeza.

Se paró en frente a una tienda, observando tras el vidrio y mirando el mostrador. Ahí, en esa tienda, a parte de artículos mágicos, también vendían muggles. Era extraño, pues nunca se había dado cuenta en las veces que había pasado por delante. Era una especie de librería-papelería. Se metió dentro, aún sin percatarse de que era observada cada uno de sus movimientos desde una distancia prudencial.

En la tienda, se sorprendió al encontrar libros clásicos, antigüedades e incluso algunas primeras ediciones que eran muy difíciles de conseguir. Barrie, Dickens, Shakespeare... aquello era como vivir en un sueño. Cogió entre sus manos un ejemplar de la tercera edición de _Peter Pan_, no creyendo lo que tenía en las manos, y sonrió, por primera vez en unos días.

Viendo como no se percataba de su presencia, el muchacho se aventuró a abrir la puerta de la tienda y entrar. Poco a poco se fue acercando a ella por detrás, y miró por encima de su hombro. No pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿_Peter Pan_?

Lily no pudo evitar un sobresalto, cerrando el libro de golpe y mirando hacia donde provenía la voz. Y ahí pudo ver el, últimamente, tema favorito de su mente: Potter.

Frunció el ceño y agarró el libro contra su pecho.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó con voz seca, sin mirarle, y comenzando a caminar por el resto de estantes, aparentemente interesada en lo que veía.

El chico se encogió de hombros.

-Te he seguido -dijo, como si aquello pudiera servirle de respuesta.

Vio como la chica no paraba de un lado a otro, y se apresuró a colocarse frente a ella, para que se quedase quieta.

-¿Me permites? -dijo, señalando el libro que la chica agarraba con tanta fuerza.

Lily entrecerró los ojos, mirándolo aún con el ceño fruncido. Estrechó el libro más contra ella y alzó la barbilla, con aire desafiante, mirando al chico a los ojos. James era, por demás, bastante más alto que ella, pero eso no quería decir que no se atreviera a enfrentarlo.

-¿Para qué? Búscate otro.

No pudo evitar una carcajada. Por alguna razón, se esperaba esa respuesta.

-Eres muy predecible, Lily -dijo, chasqueando su lengua-, pero de todas formas sólo quería mirar...

Vio como la chica le miraba escéptica, y trataba de seguir su camino, y él apoyó un brazo en la balda de la estantería, y la miró con media sonrisa.

-Es que me ha sorprendido que vayas a comprarte _Peter Pan_ -confesó, algo divertido-. No sé, no te pega.

Lily frunció más el ceño, molesta. ¿Qué no le pegaba¿Y qué más daba eso?

-Es mi libro favorito- le espetó-. Que esperabas¿_Romeo y Julieta_¿_El sueño de una noche de verano_? Lo siento, pero no me gustan las novelas con sólo romance. Se me hacen pastelosas.

Lo apartó con un brazo, caminando hacia adelante y mirando más y más estanterías. Antes de cambiar de pasillo se giró y le espetó.

-¿Y quién te dice que me lo iba a comprar? Éste libro tiene que valer una fortuna, cosa que no tengo.

Por un momento se conmovió con la chica. "_Una fortuna, cosa que no tengo"_, había dicho. ¿Fortuna, un libro? Frunció el entrecejo, pero prefirió no preguntar. La verdad es que tal y como estaba hecha la portada del libro no parecía valer mucho menos que una escoba, ciertamente.

Prefirió volver al tema central, antes de crear una situación incómoda que estaba seguro podría formarse.

-No, _Romeo y Julieta_ tampoco te pega -decidió-. De hecho yo me refería más a... Dickens, no sé. La verdad es que yo tampoco aguanto las novelas pastelosas. Simplemente no te imaginaba leyendo a _Peter Pan_.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros tras enviarle una analítica mirada penetrante con sus ojos verdes. No sabía que pretendía el moreno, pero era mejor no fiarse, por si acaso.

-Pues ahora lo sabes, es mi historia favorita- dejó de estrechar el libro y lo miró, acariciando las tapas verde oscuro con detalles en dorado con adoración y los ojos brillantes. Abrió el tomo y pasó una tras otra, algunas páginas al azar, observando la letra antigua del ejemplar y sonriendo al leer algunas de las frases-. Me se el libro de memoria, no me canso de leerlo.

Hablaba en voz alta porque sabía que James estaba allí, aunque repentinamente, la hostilidad hacia su persona había quedado más en un segundo plano.

Volvió a cerrar el libro y suspiró, resignada.

-Pero en fin... no creo que llegue a tenerlo nunca. Necesitaría ahorrar por lo menos dos años para poder comprármelo- murmuró con tristeza, llevando de nuevo el ejemplar a su sitio.

Por un momento se le encogió el estómago. Apretó los labios, y sintió compasión hacia la chica.

-Siempre puedes sobornar a alguien para que te lo regale -bromeó, tratando de aliviar la tensión. Se acercó a ella aún más, viendo como colocaba el libro en su sitio-, después de todo está cerca la navidad¿no?

Por un instante, creyó verla sonreír, aunque parecía triste. Y James se sintió torpe por no saber arreglarlo. En el fondo era inútil... ¿no? Es decir, Lily no le soportaba, y él no tenía por qué arreglarle sus problemas o lo que fuera que le pasara. Pero verla así... por un instante llegó hasta a sentir el impulso de comprárselo y regalárselo ahí mismo. Pero sería... ridículo. Haría el ridículo. Y Lily lo rechazaría.

¿Pero en qué diablos pensaba?

La pelirroja pudo evitar sonreír. Aquel chico era de lo que no había.

-No soy dada a los sobornos, que digamos. Y prefiero hacerme a la idea de que no lo tendré- dijo encogiendo levemente los hombros-. Me conformo con mi edición de bolsillo, que tampoco está tan mal.

Continuó caminando por entre los estantes, eso si, esa vez no le importó la compañía del moreno. No sabía por qué, pero se le hacía hasta agradable poder conversar civilizadamente con él.

-No sabía que te gustase la literatura muggle, Potter- le confesó tras un rato en silencio-. Debo decir que me has sorprendido. No pensé que te interesaran trivialidades de estas...

Él rió, y caminó junto a ella, con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Y quién te dice que Dickens fuera muggle, eh? -bromeó.

Lily no pudo evitar que una carcajada saliera por sus labios.

-¿Y quien te dice que hablaba de Dickens?- le contestó con una pregunta, divertida.

-Bueno, es lo que suelo leer yo. Ya te he dicho que Shakespeare no me entusiasma y... bueno, no he leído _Peter Pan_, tampoco.

Se encogió de hombros, y a continuación esbozó una sonrisa traviesa, mirándola de reojo.

-Creo que tendrás que mostrarme algunos libros más, darme una clase de literatura muggle... ¿no crees?

La pelirroja entrecerró los ojos y lo miró con suspicacia, sonriendo levemente.

-No te creas que no se lo que intentas, Potter- le espetó. Y colocando un dedo en el pecho del chico de manera acusadora, pero sin perder la expresión continuó-. Pero tampoco creas que voy a caer en tu juego.

Caminó un par de pasos más adelante y cogió un libro, mirándolo. Tras unos segundos, lo volvió a dejar donde estaba y se giró a mirar al chico.

-Pero... pienso que no haber leído _Peter Pan_ es algo...- chasqueó los dedos buscando la palabra-. Bueno, es un pecado, por así decirlo. Así que...- abrió su pequeña mochila que le colgaba del hombro y rebuscó en ella, sacando, posteriormente, un pequeño libro, bastante desgastado y con alguna hoja doblada-. Toma. Te presto el mío. No es que esté en muy buen estado, pero te agradecería que me lo devolvieras igual. Le tengo mucho cariño.

Vio como la chica le ofrecía su libro, y sonrió, algo sorprendido. Jamás habría pensado que Lily le confiara algo como eso, que era tan personal para ella...

-Vaya, gracias... -dijo turbado, y al instante asintió con la cabeza-, te lo devolveré bien, te lo prometo.

Vio como ella sonreía y se encaminaba de nuevo a mirar más libros y él la siguió con la mirada. No tardó en darse cuenta de que aquella ropa muggle le quedaba mejor que el uniforme, bastante mejor. Su vista se perdía inconscientemente por su estrecha cinturita.

Lily vagó por el pasillo del lado sonriente. Era raro estar hablando de esa manera con James, pero se le hacía verdaderamente agradable. Ni siquiera sabía porqué le había prestado su libro, pero lo había hecho en un acto espontáneo, y lo cierto era que no se arrepentía.

Se giró con intenciones de preguntarle algo al chico, pero vio que no la seguía. Se asomó al otro pasillo y lo vio ahí, algo pensativo.

-¿Potter¿Piensas quedarte ahí?

El chico pareció reaccionar al instante y caminó hacia ella, entrando de nuevo en el otro pasillo.

-¿Qué libros de Dickens me recomiendas?- le preguntó, observando los lomos de los libros que pasaban ante ellos.

El chico despertó de su ensoñación con sus palabras, y carraspeando trató de aparentar normalidad.

-Pues... digamos que todos son de lectura obligatoria -sonrió, y miró por encima de ella, donde encontró un libro que buscaba.

Se acercó a ella, tanto que por un instante notó como ella daba un paso atrás, alarmada. Pero pese a lo que ella pensaba, todo lo que James hizo fue inclinarse hasta coger el libro, rodeándola con su cuerpo en ese acto. Sintió a Lily agitarse, y sonrió.

-Mira -dijo-, este es genial. Aunque supongo que ya lo conocerás. _Cuento de navidad_ es muy... clásico. Deberías leértelo.

Lily miró al chico primero con nerviosismo, y después enfocó sus ojos en un ejemplar que le mostraba. Lo cogió de entre las manos de James con cuidado, como si fuese un tesoro y lo ojeó. Tenía las cubiertas bastante desgastadas, de un color rojizo con detalles en dorado y en negro. Podía leerse el título _"Cuento de navidad, Charles Dickens"._

Sonrió. Sí que lo conocía, pero nunca había tenido la posibilidad de leerlo. Sin embargo, le llamaba la atención.

Miró a James, que la observaba con una sonrisa en su rostro. Lo cierto es que no dejaba de sorprenderle el hecho de que al merodeador le gustase la literatura muggle. Era algo que, en fin, no se esperaba.

-Creo que...- empezó, pasando cuidadosamente algunas de las páginas del valioso ejemplar-, creo que se lo pediré a mi madre para navidad. Sí. Seguro que puede comprármelo.

Sonrió, satisfecha, cerrando el libro y colocándolo de nuevo en su lugar. O intentándolo, ya que lo cierto era que no llegaba.

El chico vio con una sonrisa sus intentos por colocar el libro donde estaba. Lily, aún de puntillas y completamente estirada, parecía tener demasiadas dificultades para ello. James no pudo evitar reír. Acercándose aún más si era posible, tomó el libro de la mano de la chica y lo dejó en el estante.

¿Lily siempre había olido a fresa? Era... muy agradable. Tanto que el muchacho tuvo que respirar hondo para controlar su impulso de inclinarse un poquito más hasta su cuello y... no, definitivamente no estaría bien.

¿Pero qué demonios le pasaba¿Se había vuelto loco o qué? De acuerdo que siempre había andado detrás de Lily Evans, pero llegar a esos extremos empezaba a parecerle enfermizo. ¿Qué pensaría Sirius si supiera que prácticamente tenía que agarrarse a la estantería para evitar besarle el cuello? Lo tacharía de loco, cuanto menos.

Por otro lado, a pelirroja sentía que se aceleraba por momentos. Notaba la calidez del moreno tras ella y eso hacía que se incrementara su nerviosismo. Y ella no quería. Lo que deseaba en ese momento era salir de ahí, separarse cuanto antes del guapo moreno y sacárselo de una vez de la cabeza, cosa difícil, por no decir imposible.

Haciendo fuerza de voluntad, se apartó de ahí y miró al chico. Buscaba su voz, pues parecía que se le había perdido en algún sitio del cuerpo sin que fuera la garganta. Carraspeó disimuladamente un par de veces y se rascó la barbilla.

-Esto... bueno. Yo me tengo que ir, que me esperan en las Tres Escobas- le dijo mientras empezaba a caminar hacia atrás-. Em… ya me dirás que tal el libro. ¡Nos vemos!

Prácticamente había huido de ahí, ya que en cuanto cerró la puerta del establecimiento, salió corriendo. Recordaba claramente la mirada castaña de James, fija en ella, seria y penetrante. Por un momento la había dejado completamente aturdida, y eso le dio miedo.

James observó algo turbado como la chica salía tan apresuradamente de la tienda, y por un momento pensó en seguirla, pero se detuvo. ¿Qué había pasado ahí¿Había hecho algo mal? Resopló, resignado, y se dispuso a salir, cuando su vista encontró en la estantería cierto ejemplar que Lily había mirado tanto.

_Peter Pan_.

Lo tomó con cuidado y lo miró. La verdad es que la edición era impresionante. La portada parecía incluso hecha a mano... y por el precio, tal vez lo fuera. Pasó páginas y páginas, viendo la letra antigua y los dibujos... y supo que realmente aquel libro era toda una reliquia. Frunció el ceño. ¿Y si...?

Prefirió no pararse a pensar, y guiado por un impulso, lo llevó consigo hasta llegar al mostrador, donde un vendedor anciano con gafas cuadradas y gruesas trataba de ordenar una enorme pila de cajas repletas de libros. Al verle, se le iluminó la mirada.

-¿Quieres comprarlo? -dijo emocionado, con voz seca.

James asintió con la cabeza, y metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, sacando veinte galeones. Lo cierto es que no tenía mucho más. La escoba tendría que esperar. Pero no le importó. Aquello, por alguna extraña razón, tenía más sentido en esos momentos.

Dejó las monedas en la mesa, y el vendedor se apresuró a recogerlas y contarlas, visiblemente satisfecho.

-¡Gracias¡Gracias, muchacho¡Vuelve cuando quieras!

Y James ni siquiera se despidió, sino que cogió su libro y lo miró. Suspiró, contento con su nueva adquisición. Sabía que alguien se llevaría una agradable sorpresa para navidad. Solo esperaba que... no rechazara su regalo.

()-()-()

Lily suspiró con aburrimiento mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá de la sala común. Todos los estudiantes acababan de partir hacia sus casas por las vacaciones de navidad, y lo cierto era que le frustraba el tener que quedarse ahí por culpa de un caprichito de su "querida" hermana mayor.

Cogió el libro sobre la mesa y lo abrió, empezando a leer. El aburrimiento era mortal, y no tenía deberes que hacer. Así que, nada más empezadas las vacaciones, ya notaba como los minutos pasaban con lentitud.

James bajó las escaleras de su dormitorio hacia la sala común. Lo cierto es que todos tenían hambre, y Sirius y Remus le habían encargado personalmente ir hasta las cocinas a buscar provisiones.

Pero nada más llegar a la sala, se detuvo. Había alguien en el sofá, sentado, y no podría pasar por delante de ella lleno de comida así que tendría que hacer uso de su capa invisible. Claro que... se la había dejado arriba.

Hizo ademán de girarse cuando se fijó un poco más. ¿Era Evans¿Y qué hacía allí, sola? Se acercó a ella por detrás, pero por lo visto, no pareció darse cuenta. Sonrió. A veces era algo despistada. Se inclinó hasta la altura de su oído.

-¡Bu! -dijo, en un susurro.

Lily soltó un gritito y se levantó de golpe del sofá, con la mano en el pecho. Al darse cuenta de que era James el que la había asustado y que en ese momento estaba que lloraba de la risa, no pudo evitar coger un cojín del sofá y lanzárselo.

-¡Es la segunda vez que me lo haces en una semana!- le espetó-. ¿Tú quieres matarme del susto?.!

El chico trató de recuperar la respiración entre tanta risa, y se sentó despreocupadamente a su lado en el sofá, estirándose.

-Es divertido -dijo simplemente-, siempre estás en tu mundo.

La chica le pegó un golpecito en el brazo, y él aprovechó para arrancarle el libro de sus manos, ignorando las quejas de la chica.

-¿Qué es esto? -dijo, intentando mirar la portada mientras la chica trataba de atraparlo alzando sus brazos con insistencia.

Lily se lanzó alargando el brazo, intentando coger el libro que el chico le había arrebatado, literalmente, de las manos. Pero no llegó a él, ya que el moreno era demasiado alto.

Se sentó finalmente en el sofá con los brazos cruzados, indignada y con una expresión infantil muy graciosa.

-No eres nada gracioso¿lo sabías?- le espetó sin mirarle.

Como toda respuesta, James le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla, y volvió su vista al libro. Sabía que eso la dejaría petrificada durante al menos... diez segundos, antes de que se pusiera a gritarle como una fiera, claro.

-_La historia interminable_... -comentó, mirando la portada-. No está mal... un poco largo, eso sí. Reconozco que soy bastante vago para estas cosas.

Y sí. La pelirroja se encontraba en shock en ese momento, ya que no se había esperado tal... demostración de afecto, si es que se le podía llamar así, del chico. Cualquier desconocido que les viera, hubiera dicho que eran amigos de toda la vida. Y nada más lejos de la realidad.

-Yo creo que tú eres vago para todo lo que no sea Quidditch, chicas y hacerle bromas a los Slytherins- dijo mientras subía las piernas sobre el sofá y las cruzaba.

El chico rió con ganas.

-Pues vaya concepto que tienes de mí¿no? Quidditch y bromas a los Slytherin sí, lo reconozco, son mi debilidad. ¿Pero chicas? Tsk tsk, Evans... tienes un mal concepto de mí. No voy detrás de todo lo que lleve faldas¿sabes? -dijo, en un corto momento de seriedad.

Al instante, recuperó su sonrisa, mirando de reojo a la chica, cuya postura de piernas cruzadas permitían dejar ver sus rodillas desnudas, y una pequeña parte de sus muslos que no pasó desapercibida para el chico.

-Aunque ganas no me faltan...

Lily se lo quedó mirando. ¿Qué ganas no le faltan¿Qué había querido decir…?

Se dio cuenta de que el chico la observaba. Miró hacia sus piernas, dándose cuenta de que enseñaba bastante muslo, y enrojeció de golpe.

-¡Eres un maldito degenerado!- le espetó al moreno mientras descargaba golpes contra él con un cojín y él se reía de nuevo.

Rió con fuerza esquivando los cojinazos de la pelirroja.

-¡No me culpes por tener ojos, Evans! -se excusó entre risas, mientras ella le golpeaba con más fuerza. Finalmente, y con un hábil movimiento consiguió arrebatarle el cojín de sus manos. Lo tiró al otro sofá para que no pudiera cogerlo, ante la frustrada mirada de la pelirroja, y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar se abalanzó sobre ella y emprendió un ataque de cosquillas como venganza.

La pelirroja no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando ya tenía al moreno sobre ella descargando un cruel ataque de cosquillas.

-¡Ah! Jajajaja ¡Potter!- intentaba decir la prefecta mientras se movía intentando esquivar las mortíferas manos del merodeador-. ¡Para Potter! Jajajajaja ¡Para, te digo¡No soporto las cosquillas! …jajajajaja… ¡Haz el favor de parar¡James!

James la ignoraba, terriblemente divertido con la poca resistencia de Lily hacia las cosquillas. De haber sabido aquella debilidad, la habría atacado así mucho antes. Ambos reían mientras él seguía torturándola y ella daba inútiles golpecitos en su pecho para que parara.

Y de repente, para su sorpresa, tuvo a Lily encima, incorporándose para pagarle con la misma moneda; no tardó en sentir las manos de la pelirroja haciéndole cosquillas en los costados, y rió con fuerza, siendo él esta vez quien trataba por todos los medios de zafarse. Eso sí, sin detener su ataque de cosquillas.

Entre risas y gritos casi de súplica por parte de la pelirroja, los dos Gryffindors terminaron en una guerra en la que ninguno parecía querer perder, hasta que estrepitosamente, cayeron hacia atrás en el sofá.

-Auch -se quejó James, habiéndose golpeado la cabeza con el brazo del sofá. Pero al instante quedó callado y detuvo sus cosquillas. Lily había caído sobre él.

¿Había tenido la oportunidad alguna vez de tenerla tan cerca? Su respiración se agitó, por un momento. Y ahora que se daba cuenta... ella también había dejado de hacerle cosquillas.

Y es que Lily se había quedado sin respiración. Estar sobre el merodeador, tan cerca y mirándose, era algo que, en fin, no podía describir.

Estaba completamente estática, paralizada mirando los ojos castaños que le devolvían el gesto. Las gafas se habían perdido por el camino en la caída, y no pudo evitar un rubor por sus mejillas al ver lo increíblemente guapo que era el chico.

Sin poder evitarlo, posó su vista en los labios entreabiertos de James. Su aliento le daba en la cara, y le pareció que respiraba también con dificultad. Se mordió el labio inferior al instante. ¿Qué ocurriría si le besaba?

"_¿Qué estás haciendo?"_ le dijo una voz en la mente.

Estaba ahí, sobre Potter, su enemigo, al que odiaba y estaba pensando en… ¿besarle¿Cómo podía siquiera pasársele por la cabeza?

La pelirroja se levantó de golpe, como si el estar en esa posición le quemara, y empezó a ordenarse el pelo, nerviosa. No se atrevía a mirar al moreno a la cara.

James, al notar como la chica se separaba tan bruscamente, se incorporó, alarmado. ¿Por qué ese cambio tan repentino? Por un instante incluso había sentido como ella le miraba con intensidad, y en cambio después... se separaba de él como si quemara.

Frunció el ceño, mirándola mientras se arreglaba la ropa frenéticamente. Tragó saliva.

-Lily¿qué ocurre?

¿Que qué ocurre? Eso estaba claro. Lily evadía su mirada deliberadamente. Un miedo la invadía repentinamente y lo único que quería era desaparecer de ahí.

-Eh… no… nada- logró decir. Fue hasta la mesa, cogiendo el libro que leía antes-. Yo… me voy a… estudiar. ¡Adiós!

Salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo. No quería que el chico la parara de nuevo, porque no tenía ninguna explicación factible para darle.

Al llegar a su habitación, vacía, se apoyó en la puerta y se dejó caer hasta el suelo, respirando hondo para recuperar el control de sí misma.

James, mientras tanto, aún miraba aturdido el sitio por el que Lily se había ido. ¿Qué demonios había sucedido ahí? Lily parecía... había parecido tensa, nerviosa; pero cierto era que por un instante había creído que iba a... ¿besarle? Sí, besarle, había podido ver como aquellos ojitos verdes fijaban tímidamente su mirada en sus labios. Y ¿para qué no reconocerlo? la idea de que le hubiera besado no le importaba demasiado. El hecho de imaginar rozar sus labios y... y... acariciarla, le provocaba un placentero cosquilleo en el estómago.

Entrecerró los ojos, empezando a comprender, quizás, por qué se había ido.

Suspiró. Al menos, no todo estaba perdido. Y si aquella pelirroja se pensaba que iba a poder rehuirle estaba muy equivocada. Después de todo... él aún tenía su libro.

()-()-()

La mañana de Navidad se despertó bastante nublada y con amenaza de nieve. Lily soltó un suspiro al mirar por la ventana. Genial, otra Navidad igual.

No había tenido prisa en despertarse, ya que tampoco había nadie con quien pasar el rato, así que había decidido levantarse tarde. Además, los estudiantes de Gryffindor que se habían quedado no llegaban ni a la decena.

Se puso la bata sobre el pijama y decidió bajar. A esa hora, seguramente, estaban todos comiendo, pero no le importaba. Prefería estar sola un rato.

Mientras, en la Sala Común, James, sentado en el sofá con junto a sus amigos, cogió un nuevo paquetito y se dispuso a abrir su regalo, cuando los merodeadores estallaron en carcajadas al ver el regalo de Peter.

-¡Un ratón! -gritó Sirius, llorando de la risa, señalando la jaula donde el pequeño animal corría sin descanso por la ruedecilla.

James rió con fuerza, mientras Peter alzaba una ceja y miraba su regalo.

-Pero si yo ya tengo mascota... -dijo, recordando a su lechuza-. ¿Habéis sido vosotros, verdad?

El buscador revolvió el pelo del chico con su mano, y exclamó alegre:

-¡Míralo por el lado positivo¡Piensa en las juergas que te montarás por las noches! -se acercó a la jaula-. Porque es hembra¿no?

El chico lo miró molesto, y sus otros dos amigos se troncharon todavía más de la risa. Y entonces, aún su regalo a medio abrir, vio a cierta chica bajando las escaleras, y su risa cesó, dejando paso a una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Lily acabó de descender las escaleras de las chicas y miró el panorama de la Sala Común. Se había esperado que estuviese vacía, pero nada más lejos de la realidad, porque el grupo de merodeadores estaban armando un gran jaleo.

Alzó una ceja al ver como se callaban repentinamente con su presencia. Sin poder evitarlo, puso los ojos en blanco e hizo un gesto con la mano.

-Tranquilos, seguid. Haced como que no estoy- les dijo mientras se dirigía al árbol de navidad y buscaba sus paquetes.

James miró a sus amigos durante una fracción de segundo, y la sonrisa de Remus le hizo saber que debía ir. Y, bueno, por si le quedaban dudas, el poco sutil empujón de Sirius que prácticamente le tiró del sofá se lo dejó más claro.

Se incorporó, levantándose, y siguiendo a la chica que cogía unos cuantos paquetitos de debajo del árbol. Carraspeó, algo nervioso. Ella se dio la vuelta.

-Ev… Lily -la llamó, antes de echar una ojeada a sus amigos, que entre risas abandonaban la Sala Común, extendiendo sus pulgares en un gesto de apoyo, mezclado con algunos gestos obscenos por parte de Sirius que prefirió ignorar. La chica se dio la vuelta.

La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos, con un par de pequeños paquetes envueltos en cada mano. Miró al moreno, que parecía nervioso. ¿Qué querría esa vez?

-¿Sí?- le preguntó mientras caminaba hacia el sofá y se sentaba, comenzando a abrir los regalos de su familia.

El chico empezó a hacer circulitos en el suelo con su pie. Llevó una mano a su pelo y lo desordenó, con nerviosismo.

-Que... bueno, yo... quería devolverte el libro.

La chica levantó la mirada, y él se acercó a ella. Despacio le tendió aquello que ocultaba en su espalda, el libro de _Peter Pan_, sí, pero el libro nuevo, aquella versión que había comprado en la librería. Esperó impaciente a ver su reacción.

Lily observó claramente el hermoso libro, de tapas verdes que le tendía el moreno. Alzó la vista para mirarlo con expresión confundida.

-Potter… ¿qué…- volvió a mirar el libro y lo cogió entre sus manos-. ¿Qué haces con esto?- preguntó, incrédula.

El chico escuchó algo confundido las palabras de la chica. Parecía que no le hubiese hecho ilusión.

-Pensé... que te gustaría -murmuró-. Después de nuestra conversación en la librería... lo vi y... bueno, no sé, me apetecía comprártelo.

Tomó aire, algo derrotado.

-No pretendo nada, Lily.

Ella abrió la boca en una expresión incrédula.

-¿Es para mí?- preguntó en voz baja, casi inaudible. No podía creerlo. Simplemente, era imposible.

Acarició las tapas del libro antes de abrirlo. Era… simplemente increíble. Sentía como los ojos se le empañaban. Lo había hecho… por ella.

James observaba la reacción de ella cada vez más confundido. ¿Ahora estaba a punto de llorar?

-Er... bueno, desde luego para mí no es -dijo, con media sonrisa-. Y… eh... además tú necesitabas esta versión. No tienes ni idea de lo difícil que se me ha hecho leer _Peter Pan_ con tanta página doblada.

Lily lo miró, absorta. No podía creérselo. Cerró el libro, acariciando de nuevo las tapas antes de abrazarlo.

Dejó escurrir las lágrimas un momento antes de dejar el libro en la mesa, levantarse y abrazar al moreno. Éste pareció cohibido, pero correspondió el gesto.

-No… no te puedes imaginar lo que significa para mí- le susurró-. Gracias.

El chico sintió su cuerpo cálido abrazándole, y supo que eso ya podía considerarse la recompensa por su regalo. Jamás había imaginado que algún día llegara a abrazarla así, y la sensación le gustaba mucho. Apoyó su barbilla en la cabeza de ella por un instante, y sonrió.

-No tienes que darme las gracias. Un favor por un favor¿no? -dijo alegre-. Tú me prestaste tu libro... a mí, un chico que por la fama que lleva habría podido chantajearte con él¿o no?

Ambos rieron. Él se separó lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos.

-Y tenías razón: el libro es genial.

-Pero… ¡te has tenido que gastar una fortuna!- exclamó-. No tendrías que haberlo hecho. De verdad¡creo que es demasiado para mí!

Observó, sin soltarse del chico, el libro sobre la mesa y suspiró. Aquello le parecía bastante surrealista, nunca se lo hubiera imaginado.

James frunció el ceño al escuchar las palabras de la chica. Firmemente, y con un claro tono de reproche en su mirada, la apartó de él para tomar su rostro entre sus manos y obligarla a mirarle.

-Nada es demasiado para ti -le dijo en un arranque de sinceridad que no sabía de dónde había salido. Luego sonrió-, y mucho menos un libro...

Lily se quedó sin palabras, sorprendida, mirando al moreno. Sentía… no sabía que sentía. Todo era tan… tan extraño.

-Vaya…- empezó, bajando la cabeza intentando esconder el sonrojo que invadía sus mejillas-. No… no se que decir… De verdad… gracias, James.

James observó el sonrojo cubriendo las mejillas de Lily y la sensación le gustó. Le gustaba la idea de ejercer sobre ella algún tipo de... ¿de qué? Vamos, era ridículo pensar que... No. Desechó la idea al instante. De acuerdo, estaba agradecida, y por eso estaba siendo cariñosa con él. Pero de ningún modo podía pasar de ahí, por mucho que lo pensara.

Suspiró, y tratando de apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, dio un toquecito cariñoso en la nariz de la chica, y murmuró:

-Me alegro de que te haya gustado... Feliz Navidad.

Lily lo miró con una media sonrisa en sus labios. Él parecía contento, pero no se imaginaba cuanto lo estaba ella.

-Yo… esto… yo no te he comprado nada…- le dijo.

¿Cómo podía agradecer ese presente? Es decir, James no se imaginaba lo que significaba ese libro para ella. Ni aunque le comprara una escoba podría pagarle ese regalo, de tanto valor sentimental.

Mientras pensaba eso, no se daba cuenta de que aún estaba en brazos del chico, y de lo a gusto que se encontraba entre ellos.

Y no supo como, ni supo porqué, pero lo que sí supo es que no pudo evitar ponerse levemente de puntillas y acercarse a él hasta rozar sus labios.

James se quedó estático por un segundo, sintiendo la casi imperceptible presión de los labios de ella sobre los suyos.

¿Realmente estaba haciendo eso y no era producto de su imaginación? _''Merlín...''_ -pensó-, _''creo que si quiere devolverme el regalo con esto me basta...''_

Con un súbito estado de éxtasis, hizo ademán de besarla y profundizar eso que ella había empezado con un simple roce, pero antes de poder hacer nada, sintió como ella se separaba de repente.

-L-Lo siento…- murmuró, apartándose de él-. Lo siento, yo… no se que me ha pasado.

No se atrevía a miarlo a la cara. Seguro que estaba completamente confundido, o fastidiado, por no poder haber aprovechado más.

-Gracias por el regalo…- le dijo cogiendo el libro y yendo hacia las escaleras de las chicas-. Feliz Navidad, James.

El chico vio como se iba, aún atónito, con sus labios cosquilleando. ¿Pero qué demonios...?

-¡Lily! Lily, espera... -dijo, pero ella sólo aceleró el paso, perdiéndose por las escaleras.

James enredó los dedos en su pelo. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de lo que conseguía provocarle con situaciones como esa¿Era de piedra, o qué?

Respiró hondo. No quería enfadarse. De hecho, no estaba enfadado, sólo frustrado, y mentalmente lo había pagado con Lily. No podía culparla... de hecho, por lo que parecía, estaba algo confusa. Y él... bueno, él ya no tenía dudas. Estaba loco por esa chica. Chasqueó la lengua. Le esperaba una buena charla con los merodeadores ahí arriba.

()-()-()

Lily entró con estrépito en su habitación y solo pudo lanzarse a su cama, agarrando la almohada con fuerza.

¿Por qué lo había besado¿A qué había venido eso? No entendía porqué lo había hecho. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Se sentó en la cama para poder pensar, cuando vio en ella el valioso ejemplar que le había regalado el chico. Lo cogió y lo observó, fascinada, antes de abrazarlo contra su pecho.

Como en un flash, la sensación de los cálidos labios de James volvió a ella, y no pudo más que apartarse. Miró el libro y, sin poder evitarlo, lo guardó en el fondo del baúl.

Era mejor no tenerlo a la vista, al menos, hasta aclararse las ideas.

()-()-()

James entró a su habitación pensativo, con la mano tocándose los labios. Aún tenía reciente el inesperado beso que la pelirroja le había dado y, lo cierto es que estaba bastante confuso. ¿Qué había significado todo eso?

Fue directo hacia su cama, sentándose en ella y dejándose caer hacia atrás, apoyando la cabeza en los brazos tras la nuca.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta si la habitación estaba vacía o, como era el caso, estaban sus compañeros, que en ese momento lo miraban como se fuese un bicho raro.

Sirius, sentado en su cama, desvió la mirada desde el abatido James hasta Remus, quien había dejado de leer para mirar al recién llegado con el ceño fruncido. Al ver la mirada del animago, el licántropo se encogió de hombros, extrañado, y Sirius cogió un papel, haciéndolo una bolita y se la tiró a su amigo, dándole de lleno en su cabeza.

El chico pareció despertar de su ensoñación, y dio un respingo al darse cuenta de que no estaba solo.

-¡Eh, Prongs, despierta! -exclamó Sirius, tirándole otra bolita que esta vez el chico cogió al vuelo-. ¿Qué pasa, tío?

Remus se recostó mejor en su cama, colocando un cojín tras su espalda, y volvió a concentrarse en su lectura. Parecía intuir mejor que su amigo lo que le pasaba a James.

Por su parte, el moreno pareció sorprendido al ver a sus dos amigos, más por el hecho de que estaban ahí que no por el no haberse dado cuenta al entrar.

Se incorporó en la cama y apoyó su espalda contra uno de los palos del dosel. Cogió el papel que Sirius le había lanzado y empezó a lanzarlo hacia arriba, cogiéndolo luego con la mano, en un gesto distraído.

-Sirius- llamó el licántropo a su amigo-. Déjalo, hoy parece que tiene las neuronas un tanto…- alzó la vista de su lectura y miró al moreno de gafas, que estaba atento a sus palabras- ¿alteradas?

El moreno de ojos grises se levantó de su cama y fue directo hacia la de su mejor amigo, dejándose caer en ella cual peso muerto, mientras James le lanzaba la pelotita de papel al castaño.

Sirius pasó un brazo por los hombros del chico con gesto apesadumbrado.

-Está bien, Prongsie... suelta o tendré que sacártelo con una de esas pociones para decir la verdad.

-Veritaserum -carraspeó Remus desde su cama.

-Lo que sea -murmuró, ignorándole-. Va, James. ¿Somos tus amigos, no?

James sonrió al ver la inconfundible expresión de perrito abandonado que ponía su mejor amigo, y simplemente se encogió de hombros. Remus bufó, incorporándose.

-Acaba de besar a Lily, está claro -sentenció, y sus dos amigos se giraron anonadados. Él le restó importancia con un chasqueo de lengua-. Es evidente -explicó-, le dejamos con Evans, y a cuando vuelve al cuarto se tumba en la cama como si fuera en una nube tocándose los labios...

-¿Por qué siempre tiene que saber todo? -exclamó Sirius frustrado.

-Yo... -les cortó James, con la mirada fija en la pared-... yo, de hecho, no la besé... Ha... Ha sido ella.

Ahora hasta el mismo Remus lo miraba con ojos desorbitados.

-Un momento- irrumpió Sirius- Dices que la pelirroja de hielo te ha besado- James asintió con una expresión confusa-. Vale. ¡Con quién has celebrado la Navidad antes que con nosotros¡Yo también quiero de lo que hayas bebido y-o fumado!

El cazador empujó a su amigo, que cayó sobre el lecho desternillándose de la risa.

-Yo no le veo la gracia- sentenció.

-A ver James, que digas, de golpe y porrazo, que la chica, la cual quiere matarte desde que tengo memoria, te ha besado… créeme, es bastante…

-¿Increíble?- sugirió Sirius, aún entre risas.

-…surrealista- finalizó el hombre lobo, ignorando completamente al otro moreno-. De verdad James. Lo que nos contaste el otro día ya era de por sí algo fuera de lo común y esto…

-¡Esto es el Apocalipsis!- gritó Sirius con tono melodramático, ganándose una mirada de censura del licántropo.

James le propinó un golpe a su amigo, con su pierna, mirándole molesto. Remus, en cambio, seguía serio.

-Pero... no sé, pensábamos que ella no... -se tragó sus palabras-, es decir...

-Que no se había fijado en mí, ya -finalizó el aludido, con cara de pocos amigos-. Sí, no es algo que debáis recordarme. Ya había empezado a acostumbrarme.

-Y ahora va y le besa, tío... -añadió Sirius, limpiándose las lágrimas-. Merlín, no habrá quien te aguante, ahora.

-¿Pero qué te ha dicho? -preguntó el licántropo algo inquieto-. ¿Te ha besado sin más o...?

James suspiró y apoyó la cabeza entre sus manos, con desespero.

-No se… le di el libro, se sorprendió y me dijo cosas… bastante raras, a decir verdad- suspiró y miró a Remus-. Luego se emocionó…

-¿Se puso a llorar?- preguntó Sirius, intrigado.

-Sí- afirmó-. Me… abrazó y me agradeció el que le hubiese comprado el libro. Me dijo que no tenía que haberlo hecho, que me he tenido que gastar una fortuna y… bueno, eso.

-¿Y ya está?- volvió a preguntar el moreno, con algo de desilusión.

Remus le lanzó una mirada digna de un hombre lobo a Sirius, que pareció callarse al instante para dejar al moreno proseguir.

-Bueno… es que fue realmente raro. Cuando me di cuenta la tenía encima.

Remus tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza.

-Ya veo... -dijo, meditando-. Y supongo que luego se apartó.

-Sí, se fue así, de repente y...

-¿Así, sin más? -exclamó frustrado Sirius-. ¿Sin decirte nada?

El chico de gafas se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Yo que sé. Se habrá arrepentido o... -se revolvió el pelo entre sus dedos-, o no sé.

Remus hizo un amago de sonrisa y suspiró.

-Y el beso te ha encantado, claro -dijo, y el chico se limitó a dejarse caer hasta quedarse tumbado, en un gesto aún atontado.

Sirius entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Por qué esa mirada no me está gustando nada? -reflexionó, y luego abrió mucho los ojos-. ¡No, mierda! Prongs está... está...

Remus suspiró con cansancio.

-Sirius, si a estas alturas no te has dado cuenta de que James está _enamorado_ de Lily… creo que deberías ponerte gafas.

El aludido miró al licántropo con indignación mientras Remus sonreía con afabilidad y James soltaba una carcajada.

-¡NO puede ser que mi querido Prongsie se haya… ¡eso! de la pelirroja-iceberg!- exclamó dramáticamente mientras ignoraba deliberadamente al castaño, que prosiguió con su lectura fingiendo no oír sus desbarajustes.

James soltó una risa. A veces se preguntaba si dentro de la cabeza del inteligente moreno no había serrín en vez de neuronas.

-Lily es buena chica... -explicó Remus-. Es inteligente, guapa, divertida... pero es feminista, por eso te cae mal, Sirius.

El moreno trató de defenderse.

-¡No me cae mal! Tan sólo me parece que... no es la chica para James.

El chico alzó una ceja. Remus lo miró divertido.

-¿Y entonces cuál es su chica?

-No sé, una más guapa, más... facilona y...

-Lily es preciosa -dijo James en un impulso, y el animago se quedó con la palabra en la boca, antes de empezar a pegarle con un cojín.

-¡Estás asquerosamente colgado! -decía, fingiendo desesperación, mientras el cazador reía y Remus negaba con la cabeza-. ¡Esto es el fin de la dignidad de los merodeadores, Prongs, el fin!

James no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, escondiendo su cabeza entre los brazos, intentando evitar los golpes de cojín que Sirius lanzaba.

Remus, desde su cama, miraba la situación apartado. Aún con esa expresión de hastío, sabía que se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo viendo a Sirius de aquella manera. Y lo cierto era que, según James, ver como reaccionaba el golpeador cuando se tocaba el "tema prohibido" según él mismo, era de lo más entretenido.

-¡Vamos¡No es el fin del mundo!- espetó el moreno de gafas riendo, mientras esquivaba constantemente los cojinazos-. ¿Acaso no te has colgado por alguna chica antes?

El moreno se paró de golpe.

-Pues... -dijo, reflexionando-. Creo que hubo una chica... una morenita. ¿Te acuerdas, Moony? Te la presenté...

-¿Te refieres a esa con la que te acostaste dos días y después la dejaste tirada?

El chico sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Fueron dos días... -dijo, orgulloso, y le pareció ver a James troncharse de la risa-. ¿Qué?

El moreno de gafas no podía parar de reírse mientras Sirius ponía, de nuevo, su fingida expresión de indignación.

-¡Padfoot¡Eso no es estar colgado!- le dijo pasando el brazo por los hombros del moreno de ojos grises, que mantenía su pose indignada-. A veces me pregunto que ven las tías en ti, que las dejas tiradas tras una noche en la cama y siguen llegando como moscas.

Sirius intentó decir algo en su defensa pero Remus le cortó.

-James -dijo, seriamente-. ¿Has pensado entonces qué vas a hacer?

-¿Hacer?

El chico suspiró con frustración.

-Lily te ha besado, eso significa algo. Pero se ha ido, está confusa... ¿no deberías, no sé, decirle algo?

James se levantó de golpe.

-Tengo que devolverle el libro -recordó-. El que me prestó. Quizás pueda... hablar con ella.

Remus se llevó una mano a la barbilla, como analizando la situación y luego miró a James.

-Sí, es buena idea… podrías abordarla por ahí para que no se sintiera presionada- vio al moreno levantarse y añadió-. Pero te recomiendo que esperes. No creo que esté receptiva hacia ti por un buen rato¿no crees?

El chico se paró en seco.

-Sólo quiero devolverle el libro, nada más.

-Igualmente. Espera un rato. Mejor prevenir que curar. Ahora que se lleva más o menos bien contigo… dale un poco de margen.

Vio al moreno resoplar y volver a sentarse. Sirius había pasado la mirada de uno a otro, como si se tratase de un partido de tenis.

-¿Pero qué manía tenéis de hacerlas esperar? -dijo Sirius, con confusión.

Remus miró a su compañero y no pudo evitar reír.

-Sirius, no me extraña que te suelan tachar de insensible después de pasar por tus zarpas. ¡No sabes nada de mujeres!- espetó James.

-¿Y tú sí? -dijo, indignado.

James lo pensó por unos instantes, antes de levantarse definitivamente, y cogiendo el libro entre sus manos.

-Yo lo que sí sé es que si no me voy a hablar con ella ahora me voy a volver loco.

Remus volvió a negar con la cabeza, con resignación.

-¡Suerte, Prongs! -dijo animadamente el animago-. ¡Lleva protección!

Cuando sintió una enorme bandada de bolitas de papel estrellar en su cabeza, supo que no le había sentado demasiado bien. ¿Realmente se podía tener tan poco sentido del humor?

Lily se dedicaba en esos instantes a ordenar todas sus cosas. No se había dado cuenda de todo lo desparramado que lo tenía todo, hasta notar que su mesa de estudio no se veía bajo tal montaña de libros.

Abrió pesadamente su baúl y, sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzó a sacar absolutamente todo. Y no se imaginaba lo que podía llegar a caber en un baúl, parecía que aquello no se acababa nunca.

Cuando estaba, por fin, a punto de vaciarlo, se encontró de bruces con un libro bastante antiguo, de tapas verde oscuro con detalles en dorado.

Sonrió al instante mientras cogía el ejemplar y se sentaba en el suelo, apoyada en la cama y abriendo el libro.

Comenzó a pasar páginas y páginas, leyendo frases que le arrancaban una sonrisa. Al llegar a una página en concreto no pudo más que leerla en voz alta.

"_Sus sollozos despertaron a Wendy, que se sentó en la cama. No se alarmó al ver a un desconocido llorando en el suelo del cuarto, sólo sentía un agradable interés._

_-Niño -dijo con cortesía-¿por qué lloras?_

_Peter también podía ser enormemente cortés, pues había aprendido los buenos modales en las ceremonias de las hadas y se levantó y se inclinó ante ella con gran finura. Ella se sintió muy complacida y lo saludó con elegancia desde la cama._

_-¿Cómo te llamas? -preguntó él._

_-Wendy Moira Angela Darling -replicó ella con cierta satisfacción-. Y tú¿cómo te llamas?_

_-Peter Pan."_

Sonrió. No necesitaba leerla para recitarla, pero algo la distrajo de sus pensamientos, ya que un papel asomaba por la esquina del libro, más o menos por la mitad.

-¿Qué es esto?- se preguntó abriendo la página donde el papel asomaba y encontrándose con una nota.

"_Te regalo este libro sin ningún fin en concreto, solo con la intención de poder ver una sonrisa reflejada en tu cara. Se que significa mucho para ti, y espero que lo aceptes, y que puedas verme como alguien diferente al de ahora, al que le importas. Por favor, no me odies."_

Al leer la caligrafía del moreno y sus palabras, sintió que se le acababa el aire. ¿Cómo no había visto esa nota antes?

Sintió un rubor expandirse por sus mejillas. Cerró el libro, dejándolo a un lado, y leyó y releyó la nota, una y otra vez, sin dejar de sorprenderse.

Era una nota corta, pero a la vez decía tanto. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Ese chico… ella le importaba.

Una sonrisa involuntaria se posó en sus labios sin poder evitarla. ¿Cómo no sonreír ante tales palabras?

Ni siquiera oyó cuando picaron a la puerta, ni tampoco cuando, al no recibir respuesta, la persona se adentró en la habitación.

Fue James quien apareció en su cuarto, metiendo apresuradamente su capa invisible bajo su túnica, gesto que pasó desapercibido para Lily, quien parecía más concentrada en la escoba que también traía el chico. Él se encogió de hombros.

-La necesitaba para subir hasta aquí... ya sabes, el hechizo.

Carraspeó. Se miraron en silencio unos instantes. Un silencio bastante tenso, a decir verdad. James no sabía por dónde empezar.

Lily, al ver el objeto de sus pensamientos frente a sí, no supo reaccionar. Tan solo se lo quedó mirando, con una ¿escoba? en la mano.

No dijo absolutamente nada, tan solo… tan solo lo miraba a los ojos, desde su posición, aún sentada en el suelo. Sintió que el moreno se ponía nervioso, pero ninguna palabra lograba salir de sus labios.

El chico tomó aire. No podía quedarse ahí de pie toda la vida¿no? Sacó el tomo viejo de _Peter Pan_ que llevaba bajo su túnica, y acercándose a Lily, se lo tendió:

-Venía... venía a devolverte esto.

-Oh…- miró el libro que el chico le tendía un momento, antes de mirar de nuevo la nota sobre sus piernas, y volver a mirar al chico con una sonrisa-. No hace falta que me lo devuelvas. Quédatelo¿sí?

El chico parpadeó.

-¿Quedármelo¿El... libro? -frunció el ceño, sentándose junto a ella-. No puedo, Lily, tú... este libro es especial para ti y...

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirarlo.

-Precisamente por que es especial para mí… quiero que te lo quedes- le dijo sinceramente.

James la miró sorprendido.

-Pero... ¿por qué? -musitó turbado, observándola-. Yo... no sé, Lily... no puedo aceptarlo.

-¿Por qué no?- le contestó-. Al fin y al cabo… tú me regalaste este- señalando el libro a su lado-. Acéptalo como un regalo de mi parte, aunque tal vez no valga mucho.

James miró el libro viejo que tenía entre sus manos, y después la miró de nuevo. ¿Que no valía nada? El simple hecho de que la chica tuviera tanto cariño a ese libro ya lo hacía tremendamente valioso para James.

Sonrió.

-Gracias... -dijo, sin saber muy bien que decir, se sentía algo cohibido ante el regalo; y si hubiese sido lo mismo hacía un par de días, la habría abrazado. Pero ahora, después de lo ocurrido antes... sentía que no debía hacerlo.

El silencio que reinó en la habitación tan repentinamente era tenso. Lily estaba demasiado cohibida como para decir nada. Se limitó a agachar la cabeza y mirar sus manos sobre su regazo, jugando con los filos de las mangas de su camisa.

Movió las piernas para cruzarlas y el trozo de pergamino que antes leía cayó entre ellas. Lily tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y cogerlo, volviéndolo a releer y suspirando después, confusa.

-James…- llamó la atención del moreno a su lado-. Que… ¿Qué quieres decir con esto?- le preguntó mostrándole el pedazo de pergamino escrito.

James bajó la mirada, abochornado. No había esperado esa pregunta. Se revolvió el pelo, nervioso.

-Yo... bueno, que... que me importas, Lily, ya lo sabes; a pesar de nuestras peleas y eso... tú... bueno, no me gusta que nos llevemos mal -dijo, y acto seguido sonrió débilmente-, aunque discutir contigo sea divertido.

Tomó aire.

-Básicamente quería que... bueno, que empezaras a tolerarme un poco, supongo -carraspeó, nervioso, y el silencio pareció apoderarse de su habitación.

Lily miraba el suelo también, y James pudo notarlo cuando trató de mirarla a los ojos. Respiró hondo. Había algo que... necesitaba saberlo, y si no lo preguntaba terminaría por explotar.

Midió sus palabras:

-Lily... ¿por qué...¿Por qué me besaste?

La pelirroja no pudo evitar dar un pequeño respingo. Eso era algo que ni siquiera ella sabía, aún habiéndoselo preguntado más de mil veces.

¿Por qué le había besado? Sería fácil de suponer si ella no le odiara pero… ¿En realidad le odiaba¿En realidad odiaba a ese chico que había demostrado que era importante para él?

Giró la cara para mirarle a los ojos. Él parecía esperar una respuesta, pero Lily no sabía que decirle. ¿Cómo iba a contestarle si tan siquiera tenía respuestas para ella misma?

-Yo…- logró tartamudear. Soltó un bufido y enterró su cara entre sus brazos cruzados, apoyados en las rodillas flexionadas-. Joder… no lo se.

James observó con detenimiento el cataclismo de la pelirroja, y sonrió débilmente, aunque desde esa postura no pudiese verlo.

Terminó por dejar el libro reposado en la cama, junto con el de ella, y se agachó de cuclillas frente a la chica.

-¿Qué es lo que no sabes, Lily...? -preguntó con voz suave cogiendo su mano con cuidado.

-¡Eso!- le espetó, más brusca de lo que esperaba. Levantó la cabeza, mirándolo un instante y desviando la cabeza hacia un lado-. No se… porqué lo hice. Desde entonces… yo…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando reprimir las ganas de llorar, pero eso solo provocó que un par de lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos y rodaran por sus mejillas.

-No se que pensar, James… estoy hecha un lío…

James tenía que hacer esfuerzos por no sonreír. ¿Estaba hecha un lío¿Por él?

-Lily... cálmate -dijo, apretando su mano entre la suya por un momento, mientras que con la otra se apresuró a secarle las lágrimas-, tranquilízate. No arreglas nada poniéndote así...

La chica le miró unos instantes, y él sonrió.

-Además, no me gusta verte llorar.

Lily observó al chico sonreír. No sabía como lo hacía para estar tan tranquilo, o al menos aparentarlo, ya que no parecía mostrar nervio alguno.

-Pero…- volvió a hablar, intentando aguantar los hipidos-. Es que no lo entiendes. Yo siempre te he odiado, con tus bromas, tu egocentrismo y tu forma de ser. Pero desde hace meses te has instalado en mi cabeza y…

Soltó un suspiro de frustración. Tantas vueltas le había dado al tema que ya no sabía ni que pensar.

-Vaya, cuánto piropo... -comentó, con una risita.

Lily no pudo evitar una sonrisa ante el comentario del chico. No tenía remedio.

-Y tú… ¿por qué no te apartaste?- logró preguntarle sonando firme.

James alzó una ceja. Buen punto. ¿Por qué no se apartó?

Se puso de pie, mirando al techo con las manos enlazadas tras la espalda y empezó a meditar.

-Veamos... -murmuró, ante la atenta mirada de la pelirroja-. Eres guapa. Muy guapa -dijo con perfecta naturalidad, como quien habla del tiempo-, y divertida; y discuto tanto contigo que hasta me he hecho adicto a ello.

No pudo ver como la chica lo miraba confusa.

-Y tienes un cuerpo genial, y aquel día en la librería reconozco que tuve que contenerme para no besarte el cuello, y... -se encogió de hombros-, y el beso me gustó.

Parpadeó, tranquilamente, y volvió a agacharse junto a ella, apoyando esta vez sus brazos en las piernas de la chica.

-Supongo que eso puede interpretarse como que me gustas.

Lily no creía lo que oía. El chico hablaba sin tapujos, como si se lo tomara a la ligera, aunque ella supiera que no era así. Su pose y su tono de voz destilaban arrogancia. Era un caradura.

Pero, no sabía porqué, ese caradura estaba provocando en ella sensaciones que desconocía. ¿Por qué en ese instante, la arrogancia que tanto había odiado se le hacía tan sumamente atrayente?

Y verlo ahí, tan cerca de ella, con su sonrisa y esa mirada altanera, arrogante, hizo que se mordiera el labio inferior mientras se sonrojaba.

-Eres un caradura¿lo sabías?- le murmuró con los ojos fijos en los de él, pero sin ninguna expresión de enfado.

El chico rió ante sus palabras, y con un dedo dio un cariñoso toquecito a la pequeña nariz de la Gryffindor.

-Y tú eres preciosa -dijo divertido, antes de juntar su frente con la de ella. Ambos rieron suavemente-. Y además... esa ''arrogancia'' no es más que un viejo truco para llamar la atención de las chicas¿lo sabías?

Se llevó un merecido golpe en el hombro por la chica, que sin embargo no parecía molesta.

-¿Qué¡No me culpes! -rió el chico-. Has de saber que has causado estragos en mi ego, Lily...

Lily no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada y mirarlo un instante a los ojos antes de rozar su nariz con la de él en un gesto cariñoso.

-¿Te digo un secreto?- preguntó, y vio asentir con curiosidad al moreno-. Ya lo sabía.

James abrió mucho los ojos, fingiendo indignación, y se apartó de ella ligeramente, ante la divertida mirada de la chica.

-¡Eres perversa! -exclamó, mientras ella rompía en carcajadas. Él la miró con ojos entrecerrados, y subió hasta quedar a la altura de Lily, a horcajadas, tumbándola hacia detrás. Quería vengarse. ¿Y cuál era el mejor método? Ahora lo sabía.

Cosquillas.

-¡No, no, no, no, no, no, no¡Eso no, James!- le dijo mientras se retorcía e intentaba apartar, en vano, las manos del chico-. ¡Para! Jajajaja ¡Para, por favor¡Haré lo que sea!

James detuvo al instante sus cosquillas, para satisfacción de la pelirroja. La oferta era interesante. James aumentó su sonrisa.

-¿Lo que sea? -repitió el chico, pícaramente. Ella asintió con la cabeza. Él la miró divertido-. Entonces, bésame.

Lily le devolvió una mirada intensa. Se alzó levemente como si estuviese acatando una orden, pero se desvió al último momento, acercándose al oído del chico.

-¿Por qué no lo haces tú?- le susurró.

James no necesitó oírlo dos veces. Sonrió aún más sintiendo el cálido aliento de la chica haciéndole cosquillas en el oído.

-Como mande, mi dama... -murmuró, y con una mano acarició la mejilla de la chica mientras la otra le servía de apoyo en la cama para no caer con todo su peso encima de ella.

Y al sentir un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo de la cabeza hasta los pies, James se dio cuenta de que por fin, después de tantos años, la estaba besando.

Las emociones de Lily se dispararon al sentir rozar los labios de James. No sabía como ni porqué, pero le encantaba haberse dejado llevar por todo. Sentía que había hecho bien y que no se arrepentiría de nada.

Sin poder evitarlo, pasó los brazos por el cuello de James, atrayéndolo más y notando como dejaba caer el peso sobre ella. Toda cordura le había desaparecido, y solo sentía los labios del moreno sobre los suyos.

Al instante que lo sintió pegado a ella, entreabrió la boca para poder profundizar el beso, como si fuese lo que llevaba deseando desde siempre.

James sintió la respuesta de la pelirroja, su invitación a profundizarlo, y no lo dejó pasar. Saboreó la boca de la chica con suavidad y lentitud, escuchándola suspirar cuando sus lenguas se juntaron y comenzaron a acariciarse.

El chico rodó hasta quedar apoyado de lado, no queriendo aplastarla con su peso, y llevó una mano a su cintura, atrayéndola más hacia él. Aún no se podía creer lo que estaba pasando. La verdad es que hasta hacía dos o tres horas, la idea de que Lily pudiera sentir algo por él se le hacía totalmente ilógica, y ahora estaban así, juntos, y James sentía que iba a explotar de felicidad.

Atrapó su labio inferior con los suyos suavemente, mientras seguían disfrutando de aquel beso en silencio, con el único sonido húmedo de sus labios juntándose y separándose, con los ojos cerrados, y sus cuerpos sutilmente en contacto.

Por otro lado, Lily, poder sentir la mano de James acariciarle la cintura, con suavidad pero con posesividad, era algo que no sabía describir.

La pelirroja enterró sus manos en el revuelto pelo del moreno tras quitarle las gafas, sin separarse. Poder saborear a James tras mucho que lo había deseado sin aceptarlo le fascinaba. Y la manera que él tenía de besarla, con tranquilidad, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo, le confirmaba lo dulce que podía llegar a ser.

Tras el lento baile de lenguas, la falta de aire les obligó a romper tan ansiado beso. Lily pasó la mano de su pelo a la mejilla de él, acariciándola con el pulgar, al tiempo que mantenía su frente unida a la de James, y le rozaba la nariz, sin abrir todavía los ojos.

El muchacho, por su parte, sintió un escalofrío ante la caricia, y sonrió de medio lado. Sentía la respiración de Lily mezclarse con la suya y hacerle cosquillas.

Besó de nuevo sus labios; un beso corto y suave, y cuando intentó hablar, no se sorprendió de que su voz sonara ronca y entrecortada.

-No sabes... cuanto tiempo llevaba esperando esto... -dijo, repitiendo ese besito en sus labios, que ella no tardó en devolverle despacito y con cuidado, como si en cualquier momento temieran que uno de los dos fuera a apartarse.

Lily curvó los labios en una sonrisa.

-Yo… tampoco sabía las ganas que he tenido siempre de besarte- confesó mirándole a los ojos. Le acariciaba levemente la mejilla, sin poder frenar ese tierno gesto que le decía que lo que sucedía no era ninguna obra de su imaginación-. No lo sabía… hasta ahora…

Se acercó a él, posando sus labios sobre los suyos, regalándole otro beso lento y delicioso.

La sonrisa de James se expandió aún más si era posible, mientras Lily seguía acariciándole los labios entre beso y beso. Con cuidado, la tomó de nuevo por la cintura, y la alzó lo suficiente para dejarla más arriba en la cama, de forma que apoyara su cabeza en la almohada y pudiera estar más cómoda.

James no tenía prisa por irse a ninguna parte.

Vio la mirada de Lily sobre la suya, y él sonrió cálidamente. El chico volvió a colocarse sobre ella, sus ojos estudiando los de ella, contemplándola. La pelirroja parecía algo agitada con aquel cambio. James la besó en la mejilla, despacio, no quería que pensara que intentaba nada más con ella. Sólo quería estar así con ella, besándola y disfrutando de su presencia el mayor tiempo posible.

Siguió una línea de besos por su mandíbula, hasta llegar a su barbilla, y observó que Lily cerraba los ojos, empezando a dejarse llevar y dejando de preocuparse por las intenciones del chico.

Lily podía sentir los cálidos labios de James, junto a su respiración, bajar delicadamente por su cuello, besándolo con un simple roce, como si temiera como podía reaccionar ella.

Él llenó de besos el suave cuello de Lily, llegando hasta su oído y besándola tras la oreja. Volvió a dirigirse hacia sus mejillas, levemente sonrosadas y se alzó para mirarla.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos, encontrándose a menos de un palmo de la mirada castaña del merodeador, que le acariciaba el pelo desparramado alrededor suyo. Se mantuvieron conectados visualmente unos instantes, antes de que James volviera a descender para besar de nuevo sus labios.

Se besaron levemente al principio, separándose escasos centímetros para volver a mirarse, antes de volver a unir sus labios. Poco a poco, dejaron lugar a sus bocas, que se unieron empezando a profundizar el beso, encontrando sus lenguas en el interior y enredándolas en un fascinante baile.

La intensidad del beso pareció aumentar esta vez. Los labios de los chicos se unían con necesidad, y sus lenguas se buscaban casi con desesperación, con frenesí. James cerró los ojos con fuerza, y se limitó a abrazarla mientras seguían en ese beso, pensando quizás que con sus manos ocupadas, evitaría cometer cualquier tontería.

Sintió, sin embargo, una mano de Lily enredándose en su pelo y acariciando su cuello después, antes de bajar de forma imperceptible hasta donde comenzaban los botones de su camisa. James agradeció que se detuviera ahí, y se limitara a acariciarle por encima de la tela... ¿es que no se daba cuenta de que su autocontrol no era ilimitado?

Se separó del beso en un instante para alcanzar algo de aire, y volvió su tarea a su mejilla, a su cuello, a su oído, mordisqueando con suavidad el lóbulo de su oreja.

La pelirroja sentía que se le subían los colores y que la habitación empezaba a estar caldeada, a pesar de estar en pleno invierno. Abrazó al chico, notando como él se dedicaba a mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja, el cuello, los hombros… soltó un suspiro al tiempo que ella descendía sus brazos por la espalda de él hasta llegar al borde de su camisa y adentrarse en él, acariciando su piel caliente.

Aprovechó para depositar castos besos en el cuello del chico, mordiéndolo levemente de vez en cuando. Notó como las manos del chico descendían por su cintura y empezaban a jugar con el filo de su jersey, tanteando si adentrarse en él o no. Finalmente y con lo que parecía timidez, introdujo las manos bajo la prenda, dedicándose a acariciar la suave piel de la cintura de la adolescente.

James sentía las caricias de la pelirroja en su espalda, subiendo y bajando suavemente, provocando placenteros escalofríos en el cuerpo del chico. Él, por su parte, tanteaba suavemente la sedosa piel de la chica por su cintura. Se limitaba a esa zona de su cuerpo, recordándose mentalmente que no debía pasar de ahí, no debía, no debía, no debía y... empezó el cataclismo, una de las manos de Lily había decidido aventurarse a acariciar su pecho, abandonando su espalda.

James tuvo que contener un gemido, al notar fría mano de la chica delineando sus músculos con suavidad e incertidumbre, provocándole mucho más que cualquier otra caricia que el chico hubiera podido recibir.

No supo, o no quiso, controlar sus manos esta vez, y con una delicadeza y lentitud exquisita, una de ellas fue subiendo ligeramente, provocando un cosquilleo en la piel de ella, que se mordía el labio con nerviosismo. Y él la sintió agitarse cuando llegó a la base de su sujetador.

Apartó su mano rápidamente, alarmado, dándose cuenta de su acto.

-Lily, yo... per-perdona...

La pelirroja pareció regresar a la realidad de golpe y miró al moreno fijamente. Había estado a punto de perder los papeles, por no decir que los había perdido por un momento, sin saber realmente qué iba a pasar con ellos.

Respiró hondo, intentando procesar todo lo sucedido. Tenía que hablar con el moreno antes de nada, no fuera a arrepentirse demasiado tarde.

Soltando un suspiro, apartó de encima al moreno y se sentó en la cama, apartándose el pelo de la cara e intentando aclarar sus ideas. James la observaba, también sentado, con una expresión neutra.

Lily lo miró a los ojos, sonrojada. Estaba confundida. ¿Qué podía hacer? Perfectamente podía tratarse de un simple lío de un día para él, pero por otro lado, hacía un rato le había dicho que le gustaba y que le importaba.

Debía pensar por sí misma. ¿Quería hacerlo? Le observó desviar la mirada y alborotarse el pelo. El atractivo arrebatador se acentuaba cuando no llevaba las gafas puestas.

Sí, quería estar con él. Entonces… ¿por qué le daba tantas vueltas? Sin dar tiempo a reaccionar, Lily volvió a acercarse a él de rodillas. James la observó alzando un poco la cabeza, pues ella estaba más alta, y con una expresión que denotaba su confusión.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la prefecta posó los brazos en el cuello y los hombros del chico, y agachó levemente la cabeza, juntando de nuevo sus labios con los de él, y notando como el pelo caía por sus hombros como una cortina alrededor de ellos.

James recibió aquel beso con satisfacción, y no vaciló antes de devolvérselo con intensidad. La actitud de Lily lo confundía, y no sabía qué debía hacer. Estaba claro que ese pequeño atrevimiento por su parte la había asustado, y sin embargo ahora se había vuelto a besarle de nuevo.

Pasó sus manos a su cintura, volviendo a abrazarla, Lily sentada sobre sus piernas. Su cercanía, el sabor y la textura de sus labios, conseguían que en aquel momento James tuviera que repetirse a sí mismo que aquello estaba sucediendo de verdad, y no otro de sus estúpidos sueños. Aunque seguía pareciéndole demasiado bueno para ser real.

Lily apoyó sus manos en su pecho, y él besó la comisura de sus labios con suavidad, delineándola con la lengua y las mejillas de ella aumentaban su color. Y entonces las manos de Lily volvieron a acariciarle sobre la tela, jugueteando con el botón de su camisa.

James decidió no reaccionar como antes, y limitarse a besarla con tranquilidad antes de que la situación escapase de sus manos. Pero entonces, para su sorpresa, Lily desabrochó el botón. James contuvo el aliento conforme ella introducía tímidamente sus dedos para acariciar la poca piel descubierta que dejaba a la vista la camisa entreabierta.

James sintió que el corazón le explotaba en el pecho, y un exagerado sentimiento de calor se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Tomó aire entrecortadamente, separando sus labios de los de Lily.

-Lily... -susurró casi imperceptiblemente, y viendo como ella no se detenía, retuvo sus manos, cogiéndolas entre las suyas. Ante esto, ella le miró turbada-. Lily, para -dijo suavemente.

Ella parecía no comprender. Él carraspeó.

-Yo... mira, yo... quiero respetarte -dijo de carrerilla-, y no quiero ir demasiado rápido. Pero... pero si me acaricias así yo...

¿Siempre que hablaba con chicas se sonrojaba tanto?

Por otro lado, Lily se sorprendió de que James, tan lanzado que parecía, se cortara con ella. En un principio, había pensado que iba a ser ella la que le parara los pies, y no al revés.

Y ahora se sorprendía. Era la primera vez que lo veía notablemente nervioso y sonrojado. ¿Sería igual con todas las chicas? Lily negó interiormente. Algo le decía que solo era así cuando estaba con ella.

Apartó sus manos de debajo de la camisa del chico, alzándolas y apartando mechones del flequillo del pelo negro de James que le tapaban los ojos. Le sonrió con gratitud, ya que veía que se estaba reprimiendo para no forzar una situación, más, sin embargo, ahora era ella la que lo tenía claro.

Posó sus manos en las mejillas de él, inclinándose para darle un leve beso y mirarle a los ojos.

-No hace falta que digas nada- le susurró pegándose a su frente-. Sólo… déjate llevar.

Aquellas palabras fueron una bomba que derribó la muralla de autocontrol del chico. Cerró los ojos, tratando quizás de calmarse algo, sintiendo la frente de ella en la suya, sus narices rozándose.

-¿Estas segura? -logró preguntar, ahogado, sus manos acariciando la cintura de Lily con dulzura.

Ésta cerró los ojos, suspirando y se mordió el labio antes de levantar la mirada, fijando sus ojos verdes en los marrones de él, manteniéndose un momento en esa conexión.

Sin romperla, asintió con la cabeza.

-Creo… que nunca había estado tan segura de algo- confesó en un murmullo.

James soltó en un suspiro el aire que había estado reteniendo, y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Sus labios supieron buscar los de Lily, acariciándolos otra vez, de una forma más lenta y suave, como si de repente el tiempo hubiera querido pararse para ellos, para esperarles. Y ellos sabían que no tenían ninguna prisa.

Acarició con sus dedos la mejilla de Lily en un gesto de cariño, bajando hasta su cuello y delineándolo con exquisita delicadeza, rozando la clavícula por encima de la tela de su blusa con su pulgar. Sus bocas seguían explorándose, conociéndose. Creyó notar las temblorosas manos de la chica tironeando levemente de su camisa, y pronto descubrió como había deshecho un segundo botón.

Su fría mano rozó su pecho, y él se estremeció al sentirla, tan fría, tan vacilante, llegando a tocar su pezón con timidez. Él tuvo que volver a contener el aliento.

Ella sonreía, con sus mejillas ardiendo. Y cuando sintió la acolchada pared en su espalda, supo que habían caído lentamente sobre la cama, recostados como minutos antes, pero esta vez cara a cara, mirándose. Sus ojos conectaron, se estudiaron, y James pudo ver algo de incertidumbre en los de ella, pese a su seguridad e insistencia ante lo que quería hacer.

El muchacho la miró con fijeza.

-¿Es... tu primera vez? -dijo, cuidando sus palabras. Sabía que debía hacer esa pregunta, puesto que tenía claro que quería que para Lily, fuera su primera vez o no, fuera perfecto.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior sonrojada, mientras detenía la caricia del pecho de él.

-Una vez, estuve a punto de…- dejó la frase a medias y soltó un suspiro-. Pero la cosa no salió bien y, bueno…

Resopló, acalorada y avergonzada cuando sintió las manos del chico acariciar sus mejillas con los pulgares. Cerró los ojos ante el contacto, reclinando levemente la cabeza para sentir la mano de James. Abrió los ojos de nuevo y le miró, agradecida.

-Sí, es la primera vez- confesó finalmente, dándole un beso en los labios, cogiendo una de sus manos y apretándola contra su mejilla, cerrando los ojos al sentir su pulgar acariciarla, y besándola después-. Y… me alegro de que sea contigo, James.

Las últimas palabras las dijo en un susurro que el moreno oyó perfectamente. Lily levantó levemente sus parpados, mostrando sus ojos acuosos, mezclándolos con el castaño de los de él. Apoyó su frente en la contraria un momento, antes de depositarle un tierno beso en la nariz a James, bajando posteriormente a saborear de nuevo sus labios, que tanto la embriagaban, adicta a ellos aún recién haberlos probado.

Las manos de Lily poco a poco retomaron su tarea, con algo más de confianza esta vez, y James no opuso la mayor resistencia, sino que retomó sus caricias en el cuello de la chica, apartando su pelo para tener todo acceso posible. Lily le acariciaba con los ojos cerrados, dejándose guiar por el mero instinto, y él separó sus labios para poder observarla así, sonrojada. Por él.

Sonrió. Se veía aún más preciosa todavía. Y sus manos seguían tanteando debajo de su camisa. James se incorporó ligeramente, haciendo que quedara perfectamente tumbada, y deslizó su mano desde su cuello hasta la clavícula, de nuevo. Bajó delicadamente, siguiendo la línea de botones, simplemente rozándolos con extrema lentitud. La respiración de Lily se aceleraba, y James podía notarlo.

Sus dedos pasaron a la parte de su vientre, aún por encima de la tela, tan sutilmente que la chica apenas podía notar un cosquilleo. James la miró a los ojos un segundo, antes de volver a concentrar su vista a su mano, que ahora subía muy lentamente hasta la base de uno de sus pechos. Miró de reojo a Lily una vez mas, pidiendo le permiso con la mirada, y ella simplemente cerró los ojos. Su dedo índice subió con suavidad, rozando sobre su blusa el busto de la chica. Lily había contenido la respiración. James sonrió. Acarició con lentitud cada centímetro, tanteando, probándola... consciente de la reacción que provocaba en ella, sintiendo entonces un pequeño bultito endurecerse bajo su tacto.

Lily notaba que empezaba a ahogarse, no por la falta de respiración, sino por las sensaciones que James comenzaba a provocar en ella, aún acabado de comenzar.

La sutileza con la que la acariciaba, aún por encima de la ropa, le encantaba y le hacía querer sentirlo mejor. Notó como esa placentera caricia la excitaba y se mordió el labio inferior, con un calor expandiéndose en todo su cuerpo.

Ahogó un suspiro al sentir como pasaba el pulgar, acariciando su botón endurecido, notando como el chico volvía a besarla con lentitud, sin prisas, abriendo y cerrando sus bocas, profundizando el beso y juntando sus lenguas sutilmente, enredándolas despacio y embriagándose el uno del otro aún más.

A la falta de aire, James descendió por su mandíbula, besando su cuello y deteniéndose en la clavícula. Lily mantuvo los ojos cerrados como si de esa manera pudiese sentir mejor aquel contacto. La mano aún continuaba acariciándola, y parecía que no se atrevía a adentrarse aún más.

Con el valor por delante, Lily separó levemente al moreno, que la observó desconcertado ya que era la segunda vez que lo hacía. Le dio un leve beso en los labios dando a entender que no sucedía nada, y se inclinó hacia delante, haciendo que el chico se apartara, hasta quedar sentada en el lecho.

James la miraba desconcertado, seguramente preguntándose qué pretendía la pelirroja, pero pareció decidir no decir nada. Ésta le dedico una mirada algo misteriosa. Mantuvo esa expresión mística, con los ojos entrecerrados y labios en casi sonrisa, fija en él mientras se llevaba las manos a la camisa, empezando a desabotonar cada uno de los botones de ella.

Él parecía no reaccionar, mantenía su mirada en ella, pero Lily notaba que ese marrón empezaba a convertirse en llamas.

Continuó desatando cada uno de los botones de la camisa hasta llegar al último. Sin pizca de pudor, y sorprendiéndose a si misma con ello, echó hacia atrás los hombros y la dejó caer, revelando una piel blanca y lisa en un torso bien formado, cubierto por un sujetador de color verde.

Ahí, Lily no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver como el moreno no podía resistir observarla. Sin esperar a que volviera a mirarla a los ojos, llevó las manos a su espalda con otras intenciones y haciendo que el Gryffindor volviera a mirarla, sorprendido.

Ella tan solo esbozó una sonrisa justo antes de oírse un pequeño "clic".

Si el hecho de verla así, simplemente con aquel sujetador verde, ya había producido una catástrofe en la mente del pobre James, el hecho de oír aquel tentador sonido proveniente de su espalda, había conseguido causar verdaderos estragos en su persona.

Por un segundo, el chico se quedó estático, sorprendido por la actitud de la chica, y pensó que no sabría reaccionar. Sin embargo, su cuerpo consiguió responder a tiempo. Llevó una mano a su espalda, alcanzando el cierre ya abierto de la prenda, y la otra a su hombro, donde deslizó el tirante haciendo que cayera.

James la observó con la boca seca. ¿Cómo podía ser tan absolutamente preciosa? Era... era perfecta, al menos para él lo era; y eso le bastaba. Su piel blanca; también sus senos, altos, tersos, rodeados de pequeñas pequitas que la hacían aún más tentadora. El chico no supo cuanto tiempo la estuvo observando así, embelesado...

-Merlín... -logró murmurar con voz ronca.

Volvió a tumbarla, y antes de que ella tuviera tiempo a quejarse, el chico cubrió uno de sus pechos con sus labios, saboreándola, sintiendo su excitación ya patente, dolorosa en sus incómodos pantalones. Su otra mano se dedicó a no descuidar al otro seno, acariciándolo, imitando las caricias que sus labios y su lengua ejercían en el derecho, arrancando entrecortados gemidos de la boca de la chica.

-Dios…- murmuró ésta en un suspiro placentero.

La boca y la lengua de James jugueteando con su pezón era lo más excitante que había sentido hasta el momento y, esperaba, no fuera lo único. Tan solo notaba el húmedo músculo lamerla y saborearla, masajeándole el pecho acompañado de los labios, succionando incluso mordiendo levemente. Con la otra mano se limitaba a masajear el otro pecho, con lentitud al principio, abarcando toda la zona en su grande mano y agarrándolo levemente, haciendo proferir leves gemidos a la pelirroja.

El chico no despegó sus labios de la pálida piel de Lily al dirigirse al otro pecho, haciendo con él lo mismo que con el anterior. La prefecta alzó las manos, enterrándolas en el alborotado cabello del moreno instándole a que no parara y se deleitara con ella. James pareció animarse ante ello, ya que abrió la boca, abarcando la mayor parte de carne posible, chupándola y succionándola, acabando con el pezón entre los dientes.

Lily se mordía el labio ahogando sus gemidos. Aquel contacto la cegaba, y suponía que no podía compararse con lo que vendría más tarde. Pasó las manos por la nuca del moreno mientras él proseguía en su deleite, acariciando la zona hasta introducir las manos por el interior del cuello de la camisa, acariciando la piel con sutileza y sensualidad, incluso llegando a arañar.

El chico, por su parte, al notar las caricias de Lily al comienzo de su espalda, comenzó a notar que su camisa estorbaba, y apoyándose sobre los codos, empezó a desabrocharla para quitársela. Sin embargo, ella tomó las riendas, y terminó de desatarla por su cuenta, acariciando su pecho con extrema sensualidad. La respiración de James alcanzaba un ritmo frenético.

Ambos se deshicieron con prisas de su camisa, mientras los ojos de Lily recorrían la piel desnuda; y él se inclinó para besarla de nuevo. Sintió sus senos en contacto con su pecho, húmedos por sus propios besos. El simple roce provocó que ambos ahogaran un gemido, y el chico la besó con más fuerza, mientras sus manos bajaban por su cintura hasta llegar a sus muslos, acariciándolos por debajo de la falda, haciendo que Lily doblara las rodillas y él pudiera acariciarla mejor.

La chica no pudo reprimir un gemido que quedó ahogado contra los labios de James. Poder sentirlo pegado a ella, colocado entre sus piernas para su mejor acceso y goce, era un detalle tan simple como placentero.

Mientras él se dedicaba a acariciarle los muslos, con lentitud, llegando casi hasta las nalgas, ella no iba a ser menos. Lily bajó las manos por su bien formado torso, pasándolas a la espalda posteriormente y continuando descendiendo. Jugueteó con el borde del pantalón, antes de empezar a pasar sus manos, sobre la tela, por la base de la columna vertebral.

Lily notó como James se estremecía ante ese gesto por su parte, devorándose y bebiéndose con cada uno de los besos. Las lenguas se enredaban una y otra vez en un baile de ritmo frenético, como un tango a media canción.

La pelirroja no dudó en continuar acariciando la zona, deleitándose con ese gesto. Pronto notó como James empezaba a excitarse al sentir el roce de su erección contra ella.

El cazador sintió el calor expandirse por su cuerpo con aún más intensidad debida a las caricias de ella. Separó sus labios de los suyos para poder besarle los hombros, sin que sus manos se atrevieran a dejar por un instante de acariciarla, de recorrer su cuerpo con desesperación.

Bajó sus labios formando una línea de besos, esquivando sus pechos esta vez, hasta llegar a su ombligo, que se limitó a rozar con su lengua, notando el pecho de Lily subir y bajar frenéticamente. Continuó bajando, con pequeños besitos que se detuvieron en la línea de su faldita. La desabrochó con sus manos, dejando ver unas braguitas a juego de su sujetador, ya olvidado en el suelo.

Besó la cara interna de sus muslos con delicadeza, y advirtió que ella no había podido evitar tensarse ligeramente. ¿Vergüenza? La miró, tenía sus mejillas del mismo color que su pelo, y cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Sonriendo, volvió a incorporarse, quedando a su altura, y la besó.

-Confía en mí... -le pidió, rozando con sus labios la comisura de los suyos.

Lily abrió los ojos levemente para mirarlo. Él tan solo la miraba, expectante, esperando por la decisión de ella.

No había podido evitar sentir esa repentina vergüenza. Quería hacerlo, pero el avergonzarse no podía evitarlo. ¿Qué pensaría James de ella? Él había estado con muchas chicas, mucho mejores que ella. ¿Qué pensaría al mirarla y al sentir sus caricias? Sabía que le gustaban, porque lo sentía estremecerse, pero no podía saber hasta que punto.

James continuaba observándola, con paciencia, aún estando medio desnudos y sabiendo lo que estaban por hacer, pero él esperaba a que ella decidiera. ¿Cómo podía ser tan dulce?

Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y volvió a besarlo, enterrando sus dedos en el sedoso pelo negro de James, y dejándose llevar, por las sensaciones, por los besos…

Por él.

James interpretó aquel gesto como un sí, y con delicadeza, llevó sus dedos al sexo de Lily, acariciando la tela de su ropa interior. Apenas la rozó, escuchó a Lily ahogar un gemido en su oído, separándose de su beso. Deslizó sus dedos, tocándola con suavidad, sintiendo como aquella ropa empezaba a humedecerse.

Enterró su cabeza en el cuello de la chica, tratando de calmarse un poco. Y luego, lentamente, introdujo su mano por debajo de sus braguitas.

Aquel contacto hizo suspirar completamente a Lily. Un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo entero, y solo pudo entrecerrar los ojos ante la oleada de placer que el moreno le estaba regalando.

Notaba como él la acariciaba, con suavidad, con lentitud y sin ninguna prisa. Seguramente intentaba acostumbrarla a la sensación de la caricia. Involuntariamente, había arqueado la espalda, entregándose al chico y a las sensaciones que él le hacía sentir.

Al mismo tiempo, los labios de James le besaban el cuello y los hombros, haciendo que Lily apartara el cuello para un mejor acceso del moreno. La prefecta enroscó las piernas en las del animago, echando el cuello hacia atrás al notar como sus dedos empezaban a introducirse en ella y empezando a contraerse por las oleadas de caluroso goce que vivía.

James la acariciaba con delicadeza, deleitándose con la exquisita suavidad de su piel. Lily era aún mejor que en sus más locas fantasías, y aquello lo estaba sacando de su barrera de autocontrol. Su cuerpo era perfecto a sus ojos, su piel suave, húmeda, y adoraba la expresión que su rostro adoptaba ante sus caricias, sus ojos cerrados, sus labios entreabiertos. No perdió de vista sus labios mientras sus dedos seguían adentrándose en su interior con lentitud. Y entonces la escuchó gemir, un suave y sensual sonido proveniente de sus labios, y James creyó que iba a volverse loco.

La besó con desesperación, sus dedos aún acariciándola, y su otra mano en uno de sus pechos. Lily le respondía, ahogada entre gemidos. Los dos extasiados, y James sentía cada vez más incómodo sus pantalones. La cabeza le daba vueltas, y apenas era consciente de lo que estaba pasando. Sólo sabía que estaba allí, con ella, besándola y acariciándola como siempre se había atrevido a soñar; y eso le bastaba para perder toda su cordura.

-Te quiero, Lily -susurró en su oído, mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja-. Te he querido siempre...

Las palabras salieron de él sin que pudiera pararse a pensar si era demasiado precipitado para decírselo, si podía asustarla o incluso espantarla. Ya lo había dicho, y ahora no tenía remedio. James se limitó a besarla en el cuello, disfrutando de su cuerpo sin esperar ningún tipo de reacción por sus palabras.

Pero esas palabras habían calado hondo en el ser de la pelirroja. James se lo había dicho, le había dicho que la quería, que así había sido siempre, y en ese momento, ella no sabía como reaccionar a eso.

Le dejó continuar besándola en el cuello, absorta y sorprendida por esas palabras inesperadas. ¿Qué era lo que sentía ella? Sabía que le gustaba y que le atraía mucho, si no, no estaría haciendo eso, pero… ¿había algo más¿Sólo era atracción?

Estaba segura de que no, pero… tampoco sabía como identificar ese sentimiento que la embargaba y que había terminado de explotar al escuchar esas palabras simples, pero tan importantes.

Lily tuvo la repentina necesidad de besarle. Separó al chico de su cuello y lo miró un momento a los ojos, hechizada por verlos tan brillantes de deseo y, ahora lo sabía, de amor por ella. La boca de James estaba levemente entreabierta, hinchada y expectante a su reacción.

Ante tal expresión, Lily no pudo resistirse a acercarse de nuevo a él, con repentina lentitud y nerviosismo, como si fuese la primera vez. Acarició sus labios con los cálidos de él, con parsimonia, dándole leves y, en apariencia, castos besos antes de pasar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y abrazarle, con fuerza, acercándole más a ella y profundizando aquella dulce acción, con la que Lily continuaba intentando averiguar sobre esos profundos sentimientos, desconocidos hasta ese momento para ella.

James prácticamente se dejó hacer mientras los labios de Lily le besaban con una ternura que había quedado casi olvidada ante la pasión a la que estaban llegando. Parecía que estuviera tratando de transmitirle algo mediante esa caricia, y el chico por un instante llegó a pensar que le correspondía. Apartó sus dedos de su intimidad y la abrazó con fuerza por la cintura, devolviéndole el beso con ardor.

Sus pantalones sobraban, y había llegado el momento en el que el chico sabía que tenían que desaparecer, por lo que con rapidez llevó su mano a la cremallera, y bajándosela, terminó quitándose esa incómoda prenda. Ahora sólo la ropa interior del chico interrumpía el contacto entre sus cuerpos.

Las piernas de Lily volvieron a flexionarse casi por instinto, haciendo que el chico pudiera notar su sexo rozando el suyo sutilmente. Vio a la chica cerrar los ojos y contener el aliento, y él mismo tuvo que hacer lo mismo, extasiado.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que simplemente disfrutaron de aquel primer contacto, James besando la mejilla de Lily, llegando a su comisura. La chica entreabrió los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior, gesto que hizo que el muchacho la deseara aún más. Vio algo de indecisión e inseguridad en sus ojos. Supo que no sabía qué debía hacer a continuación; seguramente no se atrevía a dar algún paso por su inexperiencia. Y James pensó que era una tontería cortarse por vergüenza, o cualquier tipo de tapujos. Podía ver en su mirada que Lily quería devolverle las caricias, aunque su timidez le impidiera saber reaccionar.

Con suavidad, tomó una de las manos de la chica que descansaban en su cuello, besó su palma y la llevó donde más la necesitaba. Ahora el resto dependía de Lily.

Ella se sorprendió al ver que el moreno se había deshecho de la ropa, sin haberse percatado de ello. Su nerviosismo aumentó en sobremanera. Sabía que el momento llegaba, pero cuanto menos ropa tenían, más cohibida se sentía.

¿Cómo debía actuar¿Cómo debía moverse? Era algo que no sabía. ¿Y si lo hacía mal¿Y si James se sentía insatisfecho?

Por no decir, de lo que sentía al notar la erección del chico pegada a ella, con el único obstáculo de su ropa interior separándoles. El calor de su zona íntima iba en aumento por momentos a causa de ese sutil roce.

James la miró. Sabía que estaba bastante nerviosa. Lily se sorprendió cuando le dedicó una sutil sonrisa, cogiéndole la mano y besándosela con ternura, bajándola posteriormente por su pecho hasta llegar a la zona cubierta por la única prenda que quedaba.

La pelirroja enrojeció con violencia, cuando el moreno hizo introducir su mano por los boxers. Nunca había hecho tal cosa, nunca había podido, ni tan siquiera, ver un miembro masculino, y en ese momento, James la incitaba a hacerlo.

-No tengas miedo- oyó la pelirroja que el chico le susurraba, besándola posteriormente con dulzura.

Lily aún continuaba cohibida, como sabía que estaría durante todo el rato, pero se tragó el miedo y aferró, finalmente el erecto miembro de James entre sus manos, sintiendo el calor que éste desprendía.

El chico sintió por fin a la chica acariciando su miembro con timidez. Aquel simple contacto hizo que un escalofrío de placer recorriera enteramente el cuerpo del chico, y enterró su cabeza en el cuello de Lily, disfrutando de la sensación.

Aquello pareció envalentonar a la chica, quien continuó sus caricias con algo más de seguridad. James cerró sus ojos con fuerza, y no pudo ver las arreboladas mejillas de Lily aumentando si era posible su color.

Los dedos de la chica lo recorrían lentamente, acariciando y tanteando suavemente cada centímetro de su piel. El muchacho gimió contra su cuello, terriblemente excitado. Ella poco a poco fue aprendiendo los lugares que conseguían provocar más placer para él, y aunque ruborizada, consiguió seguir su tarea con más confianza, haciendo que llegado a un punto, James sintiera que iba a explotar.

No queriendo acabar tan rápido, detuvo a Lily, quien comprendió al instante, y la besó con intensidad creciente, acariciando e incluso mordiendo sus labios con pasión, mientras Lily le devolvía el beso con la misma presión, anhelante de lo que fuera a ocurrir a continuación. James no tardó en apartar de su camino la única prenda que le separaba de Lily, y con cuidado se colocó entre sus piernas de nuevo, sus sexos rozándose ahora sin nada que interrumpiera su contacto.

Deslizó una de sus manos desde la cintura hasta uno de sus muslos, acariciándolo con suavidad. Apoyó su frente en la de ella. Besó sus labios con suavidad, un simple roce que pretendía relajarla. Y es que podía notar su nerviosismo, su respiración agitada; y comprendió que no era para menos. Era su primera vez, y todo aquello era nuevo para ella, además de que seguramente tendría miedo al dolor. Si al menos pudiese evitarle esa parte...

-Lily -dijo seriamente-, si te duele mucho y quieres que paremos... paramos. ¿Vale?

La pelirroja lo miró a los ojos. En ese momento, estaba más que segura de que quería hacerlo, y que quería compartir la experiencia con él. Le miró a los ojos, no pudiendo esconder el miedo que también sentía entre todo aquél túmulo de sensaciones. El sutil roce de sus sexos, tan solo eso, hacía que se sintiera febril y sin fuerzas.

Cerró los ojos y le dio un leve beso al moreno en los labios, apoyando su frente con la de él. Sin abrir los ojos de nuevo, asintió a la pregunta antes formulada.

Todas sus sensaciones se dispararon al instante. Notó a James volver a besarla al mismo tiempo que movía levemente el cuerpo, colocándose mejor entre las piernas de Lily.

Fue entonces cuando empezó a sentir presión en su intimidad, una presión leve que iba en aumento con lentitud y que empezaba a hundirse en ella.

La pelirroja cerró los ojos con fuerza. Había oído que la primera vez podía llegar a ser bastante doloroso, y en ese momento entendía la razón que tenían esas afirmaciones. Sentía a James ir adentrándose en su sexo, tan lento que le sería imperceptible si no fuese por ese maldito dolor que aumentaba a cada instante.

Abrió los ojos, sintiéndose observada, viendo como James mantenía sus ojos fijos en su rostro. Lily vio su expresión preocupada cuando sus ojos empezaron a ponerse borrosos. No quería. No quería que él la viera en ese estado y que parara. Quería hacerlo, y soportaría el dolor el tiempo que fuera.

Pasó los brazos por el cuello del animago y lo abrazó con fuerza, evitando así que James pudiera ver las lágrimas que ahora salían de sus ojos y prosiguiera con su labor.

Tras unos momentos que a la pelirroja se les hizo eternos, el moreno quedó clavado en ella, sin moverse, como si tuviese miedo. Lily sentía palpitar su sexo alrededor del miembro de James.

Quiso evitarlo, pero no pudo dejar de proferir un quejido de dolor al notar como James Potter se había llevado la barrera de su virginidad.

James esperó dentro de ella, acariciándole el pelo con una mano mientras con su otro brazo se apoyaba en la cama. Besó la punta de su nariz, observando con preocupación las lágrimas que salían de los ojos de Lily. Era consciente de que le había hecho daño, y no sabía muy bien qué hacer para evitarlo.

Cerró sus ojos, tomando aire, tratando de contener el impulso que le pedía que siguiera con lo que había empezado. Volvió a apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Lily, besándolo con suavidad. Sentía su miembro palpitando con fuerza, sintiendo la humedad del sexo de Lily a su alrededor. Aquello era mucho más de lo que podía soportar, era una sensación increíble, pero llegaba a ser incluso dolorosa. Necesitaba hacerle el amor a Lily... y sin embargo, al verla llorar, sentía que no debía hacerlo. No hasta que ella le indicara que podía continuar.

Tragó saliva. La miró. Seguía con los ojos cerrados, pero al menos había dejado de llorar. Se incorporó para besar los restos de lágrimas de sus mejillas, y concentró su mirada en ella. Besó sus labios un instante, y probó a moverse ligeramente, a intentar salir de ella apenas unos centímetros, observando su reacción.

Lily aguantó la respiración unos instantes, mordiéndose el labio inferior, sintiendo como James intentaba moverse, con sumo cuidado. La pelirroja notó el dolor. Era algo contra lo que no podía luchar por mucho que lo intentara, pero ese dolor era menor del que había sentido en primera instancia. Parecía haber arremetido, con lentitud, al tiempo que se acostumbraba a tener a James dentro de ella.

Abrió los ojos y lo miró. Él mantenía firme su vista en ella, con el ceño levemente fruncido y mordiéndose un labio. A Lily le invadió una gran ternura. Alzó una mano y la llevó a la mejilla de él, acariciándola con el pulgar al tiempo que se acercaba para saborearle de nuevo. Beber de él, se estaba convirtiendo en una auténtica adicción, y no pensaba poder alejarse de ella.

Le dedicó una leve sonrisa afable al moreno, convenciéndole de que no sucedía nada, y volvió a morderse el labio al notar como las caderas de James volvían a moverse con lentitud, acoplándose a la perfección a las de ella.

Con las frentes apoyadas la una en la otra y las miradas fijas en su contrario, Lily supo que quería a James. Que lo amaba con tal devoción, que quisiera que ese momento no terminase nunca.

James se relajó al notar como el dolor parecía estar arremetiendo para ella, pero siguió moviéndose despacio. Se deslizaba con lentitud y toda suavidad que le era posible, aunque aquello le estaba matando. Besó a Lily de nuevo, sintiendo su caricia en su mejilla.

Sus caderas seguían acoplándose lentamente, y el hecho de estar así, con ella, y no con cualquier otra chica, hacía que el hecho de tener que esperar mereciera la pena. Volvió a moverse, sintiendo la mano de Lily subiendo hasta su pelo y enredándose en él. La miró, apenas separando sus labios; estaba con los ojos suavemente cerrados, y los labios entreabiertos, buscando aire. Y James supo que al fin estaba comenzando a disfrutar, dejando de lado al dolor.

Sonrió, aliviado por ella, y besó su mejilla, moviéndose más intensamente, notando entonces como ella también alzaba sus caderas, con cuidado, para encontrarle. James gimió, sorprendido, y oyó a la misma Lily gemir también. El chico besó su cuello, repitiendo el movimiento, volviendo a encontrarla, los dos ahora moviéndose con lentitud, pero profundamente.

La pelirroja no supo cuando el dolor desapareció dando paso a otra sensación más placentera. Besó los labios del chico sin poder evitar arquear la espalda, alzando las caderas al tiempo, cuando él salía de una penetración. Ella misma se sorprendió de ese gesto, hecho en acto reflejo por su cuerpo, y confesando estar deseosa de sentir más.

Enroscó las piernas en las de él casi sin notarlo. El deseo de sentirlo lo más cerca de ella posible la embargaba. El moreno le hacía sentir protegida de todo y de todos, sin contar las ganas de poder estar así con él siempre.

James parecía haber perdido el miedo a su dolor al ver como ella empezaba a proferir leves gemidos al tiempo que respiraba entrecortadamente. Lily se mordió el labio inferior, anhelante por sentir sus cuerpos acoplarse una y otra vez, deseando que no terminase nunca esa sensación.

Dejó caer el brazo en la cama, buscando a tientas la mano del chico, entrelazándose con ella después. Sentía que esa fusión era el mayor acto de amor que les demostraba cuanto se complementaban el uno al otro, física y espiritualmente.

James buscó la otra mano de la chica, entrelazándola también, mientras todo su peso descansaba sobre sus codos, y ambos seguían con ese movimiento, juntándose y separándose perfectamente acompasados. Falto de respiración, rompió el beso, sin separar sus labios más de un par de milímetros.

En la habitación sólo podían escucharse los gemidos entrecortados de ambos, el sonido de sus cuerpos moviéndose lentamente sobre la cama, los casi imperceptibles susurros de James contra los labios de Lily que tan solo ella llegaba a escuchar, y el húmedo sonido de los besos que intercalaba el chico entre sus palabras. Nada más. Sólo ellos dos. Nadie más.

El chico podía sentir que ella era suya, y sólo suya, sabía que había sido el único chico en tocarla y acariciarla así, y deseaba con fuerza llegar a ser el único siempre. No podría soportar saber que alguien llegara a estar en su lugar alguna vez. Sus sentimientos hacia la chica, si antes eran profundos, habían aumentado su intensidad al tenerla así, compartiendo ese momento tan importante para los dos, viviendo un acercamiento tan íntimo. La quería, estaba enamorado de ella como un tonto, y pretendía demostrar con su cuerpo lo que le juraba con sus palabras.

El ritmo se hizo más intenso, conforme los dos se buscaban más frenéticamente, ambos extasiados con el movimiento y el roce entre sus cuerpos.

Lily nunca se había imaginado cómo sería su primera vez. Ni siquiera se podía imaginar la persona con la que sería. Pero nunca podía haber pensado que todo ello se lo entregaba a James Potter.

Era tal el deseo que en ese momento la embargaba por completo, que le parecía que, si no se saciaba de él, se quedaría sin respiración.

Cuanto más rápido se acoplaban, más deseaba que aquello no terminase nunca. El placer que el moreno le hacía sentir era tal que le sucumbía un estado febril, somnoliento, pero completamente despierta y entregada al acto.

James sudaba, al igual que ella. Sentía sus propias gotas en la frente, y los gemidos y jadeos chocándose los unos con los otros contra los labios de su amante.

Lily apretó las manos que tenía enlazadas con el animago al sentir contraerse las paredes de su cavidad. Arqueó la espalda, pegándose completamente a él, y echó el cuello hacia atrás, mordiéndose el labio inferior, intentando aguantar, inútilmente, los gemidos que profería. Entrecerró los ojos al sentir como los labios del moreno le recorrían sensualmente el cuello, y sintió explotar cuando una gran oleada de éxtasis la inundó por completo.

El chico notó a Lily contraerse, arquear la espalda, y supo que había alcanzado el punto máximo de su placer. Pocos segundos bastaron para que James la acompañara, y sintiera su cuerpo culminar, un escalofrío recorriéndole enteramente, terminando dentro de ella, temblando de puro placer.

Ambos descansaron sus frentes en la del otro, con los ojos cerrados, tratando de recuperar el aliento, y finalmente y aún con cuidado, el chico salió de ella. Se recostó a su lado, y la acercó a él por la cintura, mientras ella se acurrucaba en él. La observó. Le pareció simplemente preciosa, desnuda, a su lado, con la respiración todavía acelerada y perlas de sudor cubriendo su cuerpo. Pasaron unos segundos así, relajándose, y James no tardó en ver como el vello de Lily se había erizado del frío. Tironeó del edredón, abriendo la cama, y viendo sus intenciones, la pelirroja le imitó y ambos se metieron bajo las sábanas, tapándose con ellas.

James volvió a atraerla hacia él, abrazándola con cariño, mientras ella posaba las manos y su cabeza en su pecho. El chico besó su cabeza. Aquello que había pasado era algo que jamás había llegado a imaginarse que, a excepción de en sus fantasías, llegara a suceder. Ni qué decir tiene que lo había disfrutado de sobremanera, y por su actitud, parecía que a Lily también le había gustado. Y eso hacía que su sonrisa aumentara.

La pelirroja se sentía volar. Una sensación de ligereza la embargaba por completo, pero los brazos de James abrazándola y acariciándole la espalda, le hacía volver a una realidad que le había parecido un auténtico sueño.

Sus brazos, sus gestos, sus caricias, y esa sensación de total goce acudían a su cabeza haciéndola sonreír completamente. Notaba los suaves besos que James le depositaba en la cabeza, con ternura, con dulzura… con amor.

Alzó la cabeza para mirarlo. Él también sonreía con felicidad. Se enderezó levemente para poder depositar un leve beso en los labios de James, apoyándose en su frente.

-Te quiero- le susurró con los ojos cerrados. Los volvió a abrir al momento, fijándose en las castañas pupilas del joven, que la miraba con asombro y ¿esperanza? Sonrió levemente, acariciando su nariz con la de él-. Te quiero, James.

James parpadeó, atónito, cuando oyó la revelación de la pelirroja. Le costó creerlo. ¿Le quería¿A él¿A pesar de todas las peleas que habían tenido? Había llegado a pensar que le odiaba, y ahora... bueno, ahora estaba claro que no, que sentía algo por él pero... pero quererle... era... era mucho más de lo que él podía haber deseado nunca. Sonrió aún más, acariciándole la mejilla.

-¿Me quieres? –repitió, para asegurarse, aún asombrado. Ella se mordió el labio, y asintió con la cabeza. Él rió de pura felicidad y besó sus labios, pequeños roces que demostraban lo que sentía en esos momentos.

Ella rió también, pasando sus manos detrás de su cuello, y él la miró sonriente.

-Yo también te quiero –dijo, pese a que ya lo sabía. Necesitaba repetírselo. Rió de nuevo, acercando su rostro al de él con sus manos-. Merlín... te quiero. Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero...

Y sus palabras se fundieron cuando volvió a besar a Lily con intensidad, mientras ella le respondía de la misma forma, abrazándose aún más.

Lily sentía que no cabía en sí de felicidad. Las palabras habían fluido de ella como agua por el río. Y no se arrepentía para nada de haberlo confesado. Solo con ver la expresión atónita y después, la de completa alegría y felicidad de James, tenía suficiente.

Y es que no se había dado cuenta antes, de cuan valioso para ella era tan solo ver una simple sonrisa sincera y feliz del moreno, dedicándosela a ella. Ni con todo el oro de Gringots podría pagar una sola sonrisa.

La pelirroja lo abrazó con fuerza, apretándolo contra ella mientras lo besaba. Movían los labios con lentitud, besándose y entrelazándose tranquilamente, sintiendo que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para ellos.

Siguieron besándose un buen rato, abrazados entre las sábanas, sus piernas enredadas juntas, las manos de él en su espalda, las de ellas, rodeando su cuello. Sus labios buscándose con ternura y... amor, ahora ambos lo sabían. Tantos años de peleas para de repente darse cuenta de que estaban locos el uno por el otro. La situación, era de por sí, además de surrealista, bastante divertida.

James separó sus labios de los de ella, y la miró, apoyándose sobre su codo.

-Lily –dijo seriamente, mirándola con intensidad-. Sé que te lo he pedido unas mil veces, y más o menos unas quinientas me has lanzado una maldición y las otras te has limitado a decirme que no, pero... ¿quieres salir conmigo?

La pelirroja soltó una risita y depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

-Nunca había deseado tanto que me preguntaras eso- le dijo, sonriendo. Vio como James alzaba una ceja y se sonrojó avergonzada-. Sí, es cierto. En realidad, me encantaba que me pidieras salir. No veas lo mal que lo pasé cuando dejaste de hacerlo, este año. Ahora me doy cuenta de todo.

La prefecta lo miró con disculpa. Si se hubiese dado cuenta antes, tal vez eso habría pasado hacía mucho.

El chico abrió la boca fingiendo indignación.

-¿Me estás diciendo, Lilian Evans, que dejabas que hiciera el ridículo y me deprimiera pensando que pasabas de mí cuando en el fondo tú querías salir conmigo?

Ella le miró con una sonrisa de angelito, y él negó con la cabeza, sus ojos entrecerrados en falsa reprimenda.

-Eres absolutamente cruel –dijo, y se dio la vuelta, haciéndose de rogar. La verdad es que le apetecía que Lily tuviera que trabajárselo ahora para pedirle perdón. Una pequeña venganza... después de todo, él lo había pasado mal durante años. Puso su voz de corderito degollado-, Te encanta verme sufrir...

Lily no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

-Si te soy sincera… sí, me encanta- confesó. Se puso de rodillas en la cama, tapándose el pecho con una sábana y se inclinó hacia el moreno, que estaba de espaldas a ella-. Me encantaba como me mirabas, tan fijamente. Me encantaba como me pedías salir, como no te rendías ante un simple "no" o un "te odio". Me encanta tu pelo revuelto, aunque no lo pareciera, y siempre he pensado en cómo sería si te lo revolviera yo… simplemente…- se inclinó hacia el oído del chico- me encantas tú, James.

El chico sonrió; gesto que al estar de espaldas, Lily no pudo ver.

-Pues no lo parecía -dijo amargamente. La verdad es que escuchar las palabras de la chica, subiéndole un poquito el ego, le encantaba-. Lo pasé mal por ti... ¡Hiciste añicos mi autoestima! Jamás había insistido tanto con una chica.

Ahora lo decía divertido, pero lo cierto es que aquello era verdad, lo había llegado a pasar mal por ella. Muy mal.

-Por eso me gustaba rechazarte. Todas te decían que sí a la primera, tenías que saber un poquito lo que era el rechazo¿no? Venga…- le susurró Lily, mimosa-. No lo hice con mala intención…

Se inclinó hacia su oído y empezó a morderle el lóbulo, bajando por el cuello con pequeños besos y jugueteando también con la lengua.

-Jamesey… ¿me perdonas?- le volvió a susurrar, en tono de gatita desvalida.

La sonrisa del chico aumentó aún más, y pillando desprevenida a Lily se giró para coger su cintura.

-¡Eres una maldita manipuladora! -exclamó entre risas, antes de alzarla y dejarla tumbada frente a él-. Y una chantajista emocional, por cierto.

Lily no pudo más que soltar una carcajada.

-Lo sé- le confesó-. Y también sé que a ti te encanta… ¿O no?

El chico rió, atrayéndola a él para mordisquear suavemente su cuello.

-Has de saber que esto es una manipulación de intereses... -murmuró sin dejar en paz la delicada piel de la chica, al tiempo en que ella apartaba su cabeza dándole un mejor acceso a ella-. Podría denunciarte por ello.

Oyó a la chica reír.

-Pero sí, me encanta -reconoció-. Te ponías muy sexy cuando me rechazabas.

La miró con una sonrisa pícara, ganándose un golpe de la pelirroja.

-Como he dicho antes…- se acercó hasta pegar su frente con la de él-. Eres un maldito caradura, James Potter…

Vio como el chico sonreía con descaro.

-… y eso también me encanta- le confesó, mirándolo a los ojos y con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

El chico rió y no pudiendo aguantar más, besó sus labios. De nuevo sus lenguas acariciándose con exquisita sensualidad, sus labios en contacto, moviéndose con lentitud. James pensó que terminaría haciéndose adicto a eso.

-Bueno... -dijo, sin separar del todo sus labios-. Al final todo esto significa que sí que quieres salir conmigo¿no?

Lily rió contra sus labios, acariciándole las mejillas.

-No lo dudes ni un instante- logró decir, finalmente, mordisqueando los labios del moreno con sensualidad.

()-()-()

Tres años después, James sostenía una pelotita de goma entre sus manos, mientras una criatura levantaba sus manitas impaciente tratando de cogerla con inercia. Él reía divertido ante el gesto de su hijo, cuando de un golpecito, consiguió derribarla y rió tirando el chupete al fondo de la cuna.

-Sí, campeón, serás todo un jugador de Quidditch -dijo, con ojos brillantes de orgullo-. Algún día te daré un par de clases...

Cogió al niño en volandas, decidido a comunicarle aquel descubrimiento a su mujer.

-¡Lily, cariño! -exclamó alegre-. ¡Nuestro hijo será grande!

No hubo respuesta.

-¿Lily? -insistió-. ¿Dónde estás?

Oyó su voz en una habitación contigua y se dirigió a ella. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja abrió la puerta, y se encontró a su mujer sentada en la cama, leyendo un libro. Ésta levantó la mirada al verle.

Lily dejó ver sus ojos verdes, iguales que los que su hijo había heredado, surcados en lágrimas. La pelirroja pudo ver como la expresión alegre de su marido se enseriaba por completo al verla.

-Hola- le dijo, pasándose las manos por los ojos para quitarse las lágrimas, mientras sonreía-. Perdona, no te he oído llamarme.

-Lily, cielo... ¿qué pasa? -dijo, caminando junto a ella con el niño aún en brazos.

-¡No pasa nada!- le dijo sonriendo, mientras se sorbía la nariz y terminaba de secarse los ojos-. Es solo que…

Bajó la mirada al libro abierto sobre sus piernas, lo cerró y se lo pasó, intercambiándolo por el niño, que permanecía observando.

-He abierto un par de baúles que aún no había ordenado, y… he encontrado eso. No he podido evitarlo, James- vio que el auror la observaba-. Ábrelo, página setenta y siete.

James intrigado abrió el libro por la página indicada, y encontró una pequeña nota que le resultó muy familiar. Sonrió y leyó en alto:

-"Te regalo este libro sin ningún fin en concreto, solo con la intención de poder ver una sonrisa reflejada en tu cara. Se que significa mucho para ti, y espero que lo aceptes, y que puedas verme como alguien diferente al de ahora, al que le importas. Por favor, no me odies."

Miró a Lily, que sonreía aún con los ojos brillantes.

-¿Por eso lloras? -preguntó con una sonrisa divertida-. Has estado recordándolo… ¿no?

La pelirroja no pudo más que asentir, sintiendo escurrir de nuevo las lágrimas y secándoselas al instante, riendo.

Él sonrió y se agachó, quedando de cuclillas, a su altura. El niño estiraba sus brazos con la clara intención de quitarle las gafas. James, en cambio, tenía la vista fija en Lily.

Tomó su mejilla con una de sus manos, acercándola a él para besarla en los labios. Harry daba pataditas entre ambos. Lily sonreía, y James, aún acariciando su mejilla, dijo sinceramente.

-Comprar ese libro fue la mejor inversión de mi vida, Lily...

La aludida sonrió abiertamente, dejando escapar nuevas gotas por sus mejillas que fueron limpiadas por el moreno.

-Hay… hay algo…- empezó a decir-. Pasa de página.

James alzó una ceja y pasó de página. En su lugar encontró una nota igual que la anterior, pero con la clara caligrafía de Lily en ella.

-"No te odio, jamás lo he hecho. Te quiero, James Potter"- sonrió, mirándola-. ¿Cuándo escribiste esto, Lily?

La pelirroja cogió una de las manos de si hijo, que le estiraba del pelo jugueteando con él.

-Fue… fue un poco antes de que naciera Harry- confesó-. Estaba leyéndolo y me encontré con la nota, y no pude evitar contestarla. La dejé en el libro para enseñártela en un futuro, pero lo olvidé.

James sonrió, dejó la nota donde estaba y colocó el libro en la cama. Volvió a besarla, y el niño, ya más cansado, empezó a berrear. James rió contra los labios de la pelirroja y se separó, para satisfacción del pequeño.

-¿Sabes que te quiero, verdad? -dijo sonriente-. Y la verdad es que cuando Harry lea estas notas se reirá de nosotros por haber pasado tanto tiempo haciendo el tonto y...

Un fuerte golpe irrumpió sus palabras. Lily y James se miraron. James frunció el ceño. De nuevo, un golpe. James se incorporó, quedándose de pie. Eso había sido una puerta. ¿Alguien estaba echando la puerta abajo?

Rápidamente se dirigió a la ventana, descorrió las cortinas y miró abajo. Dos hombres encapuchados, vestidos íntegramente de negro y con la varita en la mano entraban en su casa. Su corazón se aceleró. Apretó los labios, y trató de mantener la calma.

Se dirigió al escritorio, y empezó a buscar frenéticamente la varita.

-James…- llamó la pelirroja, dejando al pequeño cuidadosamente sobre la cama y yendo tras él-. ¡James¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó, dejando notar su miedo.

James tomó aire, cogiendo su varita, y se giró para mirarla, tratando de parecer tranquilo.

-Lily -dijo seriamente-. Lily, coge a Harry y ve arriba, a la buhardilla. Trata de... trata de avisar a Sirius.

Hizo ademán de abrir la puerta, pero ella le detuvo.

-James¿qué pasa¿Qué has visto?- le soltó del brazo e intentó acercarse a la ventana, más el moreno se lo impidió-. ¡James, déjame¡Dime qué es lo que ocurre!

Él la sujetó por los hombros. No quería decírselo, pero ella tenía derecho a saberlo. Y además sabía que si no, no le obedecería.

-Están aquí, Lily -dijo seriamente, y fue suficiente para que Lily comprendiera y se llevara una mano a la boca, con ojos llorosos. James tragó saliva-. Por favor, coge a Harry y sube arriba.

La pelirroja se quedó paralizada al ver como el chico salía de su habitación. Sabía que si hacía falta, él los protegería con su vida, pero no quería.

-¡James¡James por favor, no vayas!- sus gritos eran en vano. El moreno ya descendía la escalera.

Lily se giró y cogió al niño de ojos verdes, que la miraba con carita de confusión, ajeno a todo el peligro al que estaba expuesto. Miró sobre la cama el volumen del antiguo libro. El libro que los había unido hacía apenas tres años. No pudo evitar que le salieran las lágrimas al salir de la habitación, corriendo por el pasillo, e intentando llegar a su destino a tiempo.

Pero ese destino, tenía otros planes para ella. Unos planes crueles, como la vida misma, y sin poder hacer nada por evitarlos.

_**FIN…**_

()-()-()_**  
**_

HK: Bueno, pues se acabó lo que se daba. ¡Eh aquí, el fic!

DK¿Os ha gustado? n.n

HK: Si es que sí, rew. Si es que no, pos rew también. n.n

DK¡Un beso a todos!

**-Hikari Katsuragui & DrEaM-KaT-**

_Betas recíprocas, MoS y formats._


End file.
